


Are You Hyper Now?

by joeymoey



Series: The Hyper Series [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeymoey/pseuds/joeymoey
Summary: JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT THIS SERIES IS OVER, IT'S BACK. THE TRILOGY NO ONE ASKED FOR. Takes place five years after the last story. There was a time skip at the end of the second story, so it's based off what that said. They're 23-24 years old, so who knows where the end is anymore. Rated T for strong language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: No, why would it? I ended it with a flash-forward, I know, but why would I ever leave it there! (This series will never end...)  
> So, YEAH.  
> EN-FUCKING-JOY.

_Ruby. Ruby. Ruby. Ruby. Ruby._

_RUBY WAKE THE FUCK UP!_

Ruby's eyes shot open. She was looking down in her lap, calming down her last second jitters.

She has been on this team since she was eighteen-years-old, the Delmarva Fusions, and now twenty-three, still feeling the same chills of when she played her first game. She was first pick at the Drafts and has been living up to expectations. She saw Sapphire before she left to make a music video for a new song.

"I reserved a seat for you at the game, if you can make it." Ruby said as she tightly hugged Sapphire around her waist.

"I'll try. Thank you for making room for me." Sapphire kisses Ruby on her nose.

After that, Sapphire left to her shoot.

Ruby's teammate, clad in the same black-and-teal uniform, "Come on, Harris. Are you okay? You look like you saw a fucking ghost up in this bitch!"

"Hey! This is the first game of the Finals!" Ruby let out a huff, "Against Empire City's Diamonds, no less."

"First out of Seven, bitch!" Her teammate said, happily. "We're going to be okay. Fusion up?"

She held out a fist. Ruby fist bumped her.

"Fusion up."

* * *

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING POPCORN?!" Amethyst yelled out.

Amethyst, Jasper, and Peridot were in their apartment, watching the ESPN channel, waiting for the WNBA Finals to start.

"Just wait a second, damn it!" Peridot yelled back.

"Man, Rube is just killing this shit!" Jasper clapped her hands.

"I know, right?! I'm proud of her!" Amethyst took up the whole white couch, lying on her side.

Jasper was sitting on the ground, back against the rightmost of the couch, and legs outstretched.

Peridot walks in with a giant bowl of popcorn and placing it with on the couch next to Amethyst.

_"Welcome everybody to the Womens' NBA Finals! I'm your host, Harold Smiley."_

_"And I'm Sadie Miller."_

_"Oh SHIT, IT'S SADIE!"_ Amethyst pointed and repeatedly slapping Jasper's shoulder.

"HOLY FUCK!" Jasper couldn't stay still.

_"Here today is a historical moment in WNBA. Fusions versus Diamonds, the leading teams throughout the past five years. Game one of seven, anything could happen, folks!"_

"I can't believe Sapphire can't watch." Amethyst grabs a handful of popcorn and stuffs it into her face.

"That fucking sucks, but Ruby understands." Jasper waves it off.

* * *

In Hollywood, Sapphire was in a studio, still getting her hair and makeup done. In the little room, the TV was on, which was also on ESPN.

She smiles at the screen when she saw Sadie.

Then, pictures of Ruby and her stats show up.

_"Ruby Harris is the leading rookie in today's day and age. Racking up about 30 points, 11 assists, 6.8 rebounds, and 2.8 steals per game. Number 14 will be put on everyone's walls and she will be a household name."_

Sapphire giggled that her girlfriend was getting praised.

Her hair was getting curled as she was sitting with her legs crossed.

_"You know, Smiley, we were teammates back in high school. Seeing her today makes me proud of her and makes me feel so honored that I was on the team with her."_

_"And today you get to watch her on the court, playing for the Finals trophy. Speaking of the trophy! The Delmarva team hasn't made it this far, so she just might bring this team to this final stretch."_

* * *

"Holy fuck," Amethyst sits up and points at the screen, "There's Ruby!"

On the screen, Ruby along with the rest of her very tall teammates, was running in her black-and-teal jacket and sweats, which also had her name and number on. On the other side of the court, the very bright-colored team ran out, too.

The three cheered and stomped around their living room, most likely creating a disturbance in the apartment complex.

* * *

Ruby's heart raced as she starts to shoot and practice with her team. Really loud music started to play, obviously Future's  _Jumpman._

It reminded her of Sapphire, as she used to always listen to music, which usually had Drake in it, no matter who's song it really was.

About five minutes of doing free throws, the loud buzzer goes off.

It was time to play.


	2. Chapter 2

YEAH, GO RUBY! WHOOP THEIR ASSES!" Amethyst cheered. Now the three were wearing identical jerseys to Ruby's. They stood around the small TV.

Ruby was still the point guard that she was. Her four other teammates were readying themselves around the center, waiting for the ball toss.

The court was huge, the light brown flooring, and it was the home game for Ruby. Nearly every seat was filled and it was surreal to Ruby that she was here. The scoreboard was above them, with 0-0 as the score.

Ruby huffed and hummed to herself as she tries to calm down. She gets into her ready position.

_This is it. Stay focused, Ruby._

* * *

Sapphire had to stop filming to watch Ruby play. She had her hands clasped together and held close to her mouth.

Even though it was only the first quarter, it was nerve-wracking.

She was clad in a short-length black dress for the SADDEST SONG IN HER FUCKING ALBUM, and her music video was set in a  _supposedly_ rainy place. She placed her umbrella down for this shit.

"Hey Icy, when you're done, I have an idea to propose after this." The director said as he walked towards her.

"Done with the game or the quarter?" Sapphire looked at him behind her bangs.

"Halftime, sound fair?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

"GO RUBY! THREE POINT SHOOT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Amethyst screamed her lungs out.

The three acted like Ruby can hear them.

And it felt so familiar. The first shot in the game was Ruby's three-point, much like their high school championship game against those Slinkers.

_"Amazing! Ruby Harris's infamous three point shot starts the game off in the Finals. What a great start!"_

"Don't fucking jinx this shit, Smiley." Peridot hissed through her teeth.

* * *

Ruby ran off to the other side of the court, after fist bumping a teammate. She lets out another huff, not wanting to keep her hopes up.

The crowd filled with those wearing teal were cheering loudly for them to win.

She watched as the rest of the team ran over, dribbling the ball and going further from Ruby.

She was being guarded by the yellow, blue, pink, and white wearing opponent and they were  _a lot_ fucking taller than her, so there was no way the ball will go to her.

She can see that the ball was thrown, but it hit the rim and bounced out. It was grabbed and then everyone ran off to the other side of the court. She ran faster than everyone so she can make another shot.

_12 minutes. Keep your head in the game._

* * *

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, HOLY FUCK!" Amethyst continued to jump up and down.

"WE ALREADY GOT A NOISE COMPLAINT, CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!" Peridot screamed louder.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Amethyst jumped once more. "I'M ABOUT TO DO A FUCKING CARTWHEEL UP IN THIS BITCH!"

"DON'T!"

* * *

Ruby was leaning over, hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

The Diamond team got an offensive foul, when they hit one of Ruby's teammates and act like it wasn't their fault, and her team got the ball. Ruby stretches her arms out and already so tired.

After that, the score was 35-34.

The Fusions were ahead by only one point.

Ruby sits down and gulps down her lime Gatorade from her green bottle. She was sweating buckets and was breathing hard.

"Harris, you have to stay out this quarter. You look like you're going to pass out." Her coach explained.

Ruby nodded, agreeing that she, indeed, looks like ABSOLUTE SHIT.

* * *

_"Number 6, E. Ramirez from the Fusions is taking Harris's place. She isn't looking too good, ya'll. Poor rookie is nervous, huh?"_

"No fucking way..." Amethyst places her hand on her forehead.

"She'll be fine after halftime, I know it." Jasper leaned forward on the couch. The three sat on the couch, nervous and anxious for Ruby's stamina.

* * *

Sapphire was silent as she continued to watch the game.

Even though Ruby wasn't in the game, she hoped the team was well off without her. She played every time, so she needed at least one rest out of a quarter.

Sapphire looked down and then ran to her dressing room.

"Icy, wait!"

She ran in and grab her purse. She runs out again, "Sorry, I need to go to the game!"

She was wearing heels, but she ran out there like she was in the GODDAMN OLYMPICS and left to her private car.

"Go to the Staples center!" She hops into the black car.

* * *

Ruby was looking back and forth. The score was consistent, the Fusions always one point ahead.

"Are you okay, kid?" Her coach asked her as he was yelling at the other teammates.

"I'm okay. I think I'm really nervous." Ruby drank more Gatorade.

"You're coming back after the halftime, will you be okay then?"

"You can count on me, Coach."

Behind Ruby, there was the empty seat for Sapphire.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and shit!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sapphire made it to the stadium and went through a different way. She would  _love_ to meet fans and take pictures with them, but her Ruby looked like she was dying. She runs in with a ticket from Ruby, in case she needed it.

She gives her ticket to a tall and muscular security guard and ran in.

She went to the courtside seats and saw Ruby right away. She hugs Ruby, scaring the living shit out of her.

"Sapphire, you're here!" Ruby lit up, suddenly very confident again.

"I left in the middle of my shoot." Sapphire hugged her very tightly.

"What?! No, Sapphy, you didn't have to."

"Ruby, look at yourself. You were sweating so bad and breathing so hard, are you okay?"

Ruby smiles, "I'm fine. Nervous, but fine."

* * *

_"Look at this! It's Icy hugging Harris in the sidelines."_

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaamn," Amethyst dragged on, "They are  _so_ FUCKING good together."

"You said it, sista." Jasper nodded.

Sapphire felt her phone ringing and vibrating in her purse, but she ignored it a little longer.

"I'll be right behind you, okay?" Sapphire reassured.

"Thanks, babe." Ruby smiled at her.

"You look better already!" Her coach noticed.

"Absolutely!"

The second quarter ended, with the score 59-64. The Fusions were losing by five points and Ruby was FUCKING PUMPED to play in the next two quarters.

"Halftime, let's go to the locker room, team!" The coach called in.

* * *

"I'm actually scared." Amethyst finished the popcorn bowl.

"It's only halftime," Peridot was paying attention to her tablet more than the TV.

"Let's go to the music channel." Jasper changes it. It changes to a music video and it was  _Sapphire's_ music video.

"THIS ISN'T FUCKING HELPING!" Amethyst flopped down onto the couch.

Isn't it so fucking weird that Sapphire is making a living off of sadness and other people's tears?

Amethyst groaned, "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHH..."

"Calm your tits, bitch." Jasper shook her head.

"Shut your fuck, Hugh Jas."

"That's Ruby's thing, okay?" Jasper stated about the nickname.

The three sat there, distraught, even though the score was pretty damn close.

* * *

Ruby stretched her legs and arms to prepare to go back into the game.

Her teammate from earlier approaches her, "Are you ready, man?"

"I won't let you down."

"It's okay, Harris! We believe in you! If you need to timeout, as much as it annoys the fans, please do."

The rest of the team were listening to the coach's peptalk, but all Ruby can hear is "FUCKING WORK." Ruby was at her locker, using her towel to dry herself face, with her teammate sitting down next to her locker.

"But you only feel better because of your girlfriend, huh?"

That would be something that Jasper would say, but in a more vulgar tone. More like, "YOU JUST WANTED THAT SAPPH PU-

And you know what, you're right.

She was upset at that thought. She hasn't found ANY FUCKING TIME to hang out with her  _real_ squad in a while.

MORE LIKE 5 YEARS, YA DICK.

"In a way, pretty much." Ruby chuckled.

"Ya'll been together a while, huh?"

"Seven years." Ruby recalculated. Not like she can ever forget.

"Damn, why don't you wife her up already?"

"She's Icy, you know? And I'm here. She's always busy and I'm always busy. I haven't found time to get a ring either. And this is the Finals, I can't just go get one right now."

"Dude... Has she thrown any hints?"

"Once in a while. I don't think she minds."

"YOU TWO! PAY ATTENTION."

"Let's talk after the game." Her teammate said.

* * *

_"Now it's the third quarter of the First Final Game and it looks like Ruby is coming back into the lineup! She looks better than earlier, I'll tell you that now, folks."_

"I told you guys!" Peridot yelled out, being correct at Ruby's return.

"Thank fucking god." Amethyst sat up from the couch. "COME ON RUBY!"

They watched as the two hosts continued to talk over the game.

_"You know, this is neck-and-neck this time around!_ _"_

They watched as Ruby got into place on the court, getting blocked by an opposing teammate.

The three watched intensely and as the ball was constantly thrown around in between the five Diamonds, making their twenty-four seconds of their time seem like for-FUCKING-EVER.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Amethyst stomped her foot into the flooring, the other two felt the vibration.

"COME THE FUCK ON." Jasper hissed.

* * *

Ruby's mind was going blank. It was now her team's ball, but she was the one with the ball and didn't know who to pass it to.

She runs to the opposite side, panicking slightly, and not playing as well as she should.

_Come on, think! Do something! Don't just stand here like an idiot._

She passes it to another teammate successfully, calming her nerves slightly.

She saw Sapphire sitting down, talking on her phone, but paying attention to the game, nonetheless.

"I can't talk right now. Ruby needs me here. She's too anxious." Sapphire had to say for the fifth time.

Her director wasn't listening to her and trying to speak to her more, but she just hangs up and pays attention again. Despite that, her phone vibrated immediately after.

The Fusions were able to get another two points, earning 61-64.

The other team had the ball again, but doing the saME FUCKING TACTIC with throwing the goddamn ball to each other over and over.

_"To Jimenez, to Smith, to Issac, to Lawliet, to Zepeda, it keeps going around!"_

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" Amethyst stared at the screen, "That's the shittiest tactic I've  _ever_ seen, what the fuck."

"What a bullshit way to delay this shit." Jasper crossed her arms over her chest.

The same names kept going around and the Fusions can't steal it back, with the ball flying around.

Eventually, they saw that Ruby was able to steal it back, but then instantaneously pushed to the floor in aggression.

The buzzer goes off, timing out the game for an offensive foul.

"Ruby is always getting pushed the fuck around! She was a cripple in high school. She can't become one again!" Jasper balled up her fists.

"Fucking hell-

* * *

Ruby felt a sharp pain in her back.

In professional basketball, she learned that a lot of players pretended to be hurt for fouls and freethrow time. But this time, Ruby was actually feeling some type of way.

She just stood up and powered her way through.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Her teammate runs up to her.

"I'm fine. I can keep playing. It's our ball, right?"

"Right. She's good, guys!"

_"I hope Ruby will be okay, that was a rough fall."_

After the third quarter, half of the fourth, and many fouls and freethrows, the score was 80-78.

Ruby was starting to feel the rush and adrenaline. The game was almost over, they were winning by two, and it was the opposing team's ball.

Ruby had her hands on her knees and catching her breath again as she waited for the Diamonds to finish their freethrow. She stood near the center of the court.

After the second freethrow, the players surrounding the freethrow line jumped for it right away.

In the Fusions' possession, it was immediately sent Ruby's way to shoot and it was an automatic three.

The full stadium went wild, even Sapphire stood up.

83-78.

_"Ruby with the three! What a phenomenal move for this rookie. Five minutes on the clock, anything can happen right now!"_

Ruby ran to the other side, hustling harder than any other quarter of the game.

She sent a wave at Sapphire, who was cheering and clapping.

* * *

"GO RUBY!" Amethyst cheered happily with her arms above her head.

"Come on, come on! Diamonds ain't got shit on us!" Jasper clapped repeatedly.

Peridot has left, even though that's a dick move, she should be supporting her friend, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.

"LET'S GO FUSIONS, LET'S GO!" Amethyst exclaimed.

_"Two minutes left! 86-82! Can the Diamonds catch up! It's the Fusions' ball again! Can they get another three?!"_

"GO RUBY! MAKE ANOTHER THREE!"

It was an unsuccessful throw, but everyone around tried so hard to either grab it for the steal or keep throwing it in for a two. Then, the ball was stolen and tossed far to the other side of the court to another player, making a layup for two points.

86-84.

Ruby had the ball and dribbled it across the court, tossing it to another player, she was then pushed a- _FUCKING-_ gain, calling another foul.

"Ruby can never catch a break!" Amethyst took a gulp of her Coke she got from Peridot.

"Diamonds are fucking idiots!" Jasper threw a couch pillow at the small TV.

* * *

_"This is it, folks! Neck and neck in Game 1! There's half a minute left on the clock!"_

After two successful freethrows from Fusion, it was taken away almost instantly and the crowd was cheering so loudly, Ruby couldn't concentrate in any way.

The ball was taken and stolen, taken and stolen.

_5!_

_4!_

_3!_

_2!_

In that half second, Ruby had the ball and threw it in for a three-point buzzer shot.

The loud buzzer goes off, ending the score at 89-84.

_"Game 1 goes to the Fusions! Game 1 goes to the Fusion!"_

"You did it, Ruby!" Her teammate exclaims over the crowd. The rest of her team grab her and carried her. They jumped around happily as the Diamonds went back to their coach, who was scolding the  _fuck_ out of them.

Sapphire was standing and clapping, laughing and cheering along.

* * *

"FUCK YEAH!"

"OH MY FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

The three were cheering in their room, since Peridot decided to come back. They jumped around and hit each other, despite the two other noise complaints they got.

"GAME 1! GAME 1! GAME 1!"

The group didn't know it, but this was the game that will bring the whole squad back together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and shit!


	4. Chapter 4

 

After the game, Ruby was interviewed by many annoying and invasive reporters.

She didn't like being in the limelight right that second, but she dealt with it.

"That was a great game out there, Ruby! I gotta ask, what was the game plan to your win tonight?"

"We work together and work with how the other team plays. It was tough for all of us to keep up, but we were able to figure out how to play with this team. I'm happy that we were able to."

That was the first of a million other questions.

She felt even more exhausted from talking to the reporters than actually  _fucking playing on the court._

She was able to go to the locker room and change again, along with her just-as-tired teammates. She huffs,  _fuck yeah, Ruby. You did it!_

* * *

Sapphire was back in her private car, while her driver was standing by outside.

"Listen, I'm sorry for leaving, I know it was important, but Ruby needed me." Sapphire looked down at the ring Ruby gave her during the graduation party.

"That's it, right? You're not going to run off again?"

"No promises on that," Sapphire sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Listen, Sapphire, my idea for your music video is to actually put Ruby into this one. What's the schedule like for Finals?"

Sapphire was stun for a moment. Putting  _Ruby_ in a music video? Ruby has to play everyday and will love to sleep more after this game. Poor girl has to sleep in a hotel.

"I have to go see her." She then hangs up without saying goodbye.

She opens her car door, "To the Ritz-Carlton, please."

* * *

"Thank god it's over," Ruby was lying on her stomach on the bed.

"Bruh, there's a spa here, I'm going to use the shit out of that." Her teammate was also lying down.

"I can't believe I just froze up like that after the first quarter." Ruby grabbed her phone under her pillow.

A text from the three FUCKS and Sapphire.

_CALL US._ Jasper.

_PLES CAL US AFER GAM._ Amethyst.

_REPLY RIGHT AWAY._  Peridot.

_Please stay put, I'm coming to the hotel you told me you're staying in._ Sapphire.

Ruby gets up, excitedly and wanted to run out of the room.

"Oh god, you're still in here," Ruby looked at her teammate.

"Gee thanks." She was obviously offended. Her dark-skinned teammate shook her head. "The girlfriend, aye? Hey, I get it. Going to let off some steam?"

If you translate that to Jasper talk, it would be: BUST IT WIDE OPEN, RUBES.

"Maybe?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "She's busy, I'm busy. It's, you know, whatever at this point?"

Ruby goes to her bag that had her laptop in it, "I have to Skype now, though. My friends were watching it live, I guess."

She chuckled as she said that.

"Well! I'll leave you to it! Don't forget Sapphire!" Her teammate leaves, leaving Ruby on her own.

She sets her laptop up, but then grabs her keycard and runs out of her room to get to Sapphire, who might already be waiting.

Although difficult, being Ruby and Icy.

* * *

She found Sapphire, who was talking to fans and taking pictures outside of the hotel.

Sapphire eventually left and found Ruby standing by. Once they made eye contact, Sapphire ran and jumped into Ruby's arms so fast, it should be a fucking world record. In FUCKING heels, no less.

The two just laughed together, even though they weren't apart for so long, they acted like they were apart for years. It caused a lot of onlookers.

TAKE A PICTURE IT'LL LAST LONGER.

The two stopped eventually and wordlessly walked to the elevators to her room.

"You did great out there," Sapphire complimented her girlfriend on the game that felt like hours to watch.

"You think so? I felt like I nearly died out there." She chuckled.

"You got this! I know you do. I can feel it."

"But you didn't have to leave your music video for me..."

"Speaking of that, my director had a weird idea to propose."

"Huh? Like what?"

"I didn't tell him anything! He said to put you in it, but I know you can't because it's the finals and you need to focus and-

"Me? In a video? Why?"

"The song is most definitely the happiest one, but one of the slowest. I know I told him it was about you, but I didn't mean that I should have you in the video."

"That's slightly nice of him."

"I guess. But, I can only say no now. You're too busy for one."

"Yeah, I would though. Maybe next time." Ruby kisses her cheek as the elevator door opens.

* * *

"Skype?" Sapphire sat down on Ruby's messy bed.

"Yeah, the three, they know that I would want to talk to them after a game like this." Ruby sat down next to her with her laptop on her lap. "Between you and me, my teammate thinks we're fucking right now or something."

"We haven't done it in a while, but you know, whenever you're ready." She said it was a little smirk.

Ruby sighs dreamily, "It's what I need. But I don't exactly..."

She clears her throat, her cheeks burning at the thought, "I don't have  _that thing_ with me."

"So? Nothing wrong with that. What do you think we used for most of our relationship?" She lightly placed a hand over Ruby's, indicating a hint.

Ruby giggles and takes a deep breath, "Maybe."

* * *

"RUBY!" Jasper yelled into the computer screen.

"Hey guys! Did you like the game?!" Ruby matched their enthusiasm.

"HELL YEAH WE DID! THANK GOD YOU GOOD THOUGH." Amethyst then sees Sapphire. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOH, I SEE WHAT'S GOING ON HERE! YOU GON HIT, RUBES?! YOU GON-YOU GON GET THAT PUSSY DOE?!"

Some things never change. AMETHYST IS THE FUCKING EPITOME OF  _SOME THINGS_.

"Fucking shit, no! We're fine not copulating for a while! We've been together for like... seven years! It's okay, right Sapphire?!"

"Absolutely. But not like these three know."

"Amethyst does. She's still with Pearl!"

"We still fuck daily, though-

"Okay, you three! Watch the game tomorrow, okay?!" Ruby then waves her hand, turning off the video chat.

"So?" Ruby then gets up to place the laptop on the table, closing it. She then walks to Sapphire, getting on her lap, which is something Ruby has never done. "How do you want to do this?"

A wiggle in her brow and a confident smirk, completely different.

"I like this." Sapphire smiled and laugh, wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some things might not be accurate and that's okay! Didn't have time to research.  
> Review and shit!


	5. Chapter 5

 

Day two of FUCKING SEVEN, FUCK YOU-

Ruby got up surprisingly early, since Sapphire had to leave, due to a very angry director, FUCK YOU TOO-

Ruby and her teammate, who certainly didn't like to be called by any name, other than "teammate."  **(Because I'm** ** _so_** **creative.)**

"Game Two, Harris, can you believe it?" She had a cheeky grin.

"Barely. I know I can make it through this game." Ruby assured.

"Well, that's good." Her teammate then elbows Ruby's side. "Did you and the girlfriend have a good time?"

_hell yeah I did. a FUCKING great time._

"Yeah! Well, together for seven years. It's still surprisingly fun."

"Good. Now get married!" She lightly slaps Ruby's arm.

"Hey! I'm waiting for the moment, okay?"

"Yeah, because seven years is a great waiting period." She mumbled.

Ruby looked at her narrowly. SAY IT TO MY FUCKING FACE, BITCH.

I FUCKING DARE YOU, YOU  _INSULT_ ME, YOU FUCKING SINGLE STALE PIECE OF BREAD ASS-

"One day." Ruby shook her head.

* * *

"Man, the rest of the games are going to be nothing. It's always one and seven that's good." Amethyst said as she was playing a very colorful first-shooter game. Jasper was taking up the couch and Peridot was against the wall, messing with her phone.

"UHM, they so do matter! The amount of game wins matter!"

_"Excuse me sweaty, all games matter."_ Peridot said...  _that._

The other two just stared at her, wanting to  _beat the shit out of her for bringing FUCKING MEMES INTO THIS._

Amethyst clicks her tongue, "Anyway, we'll watch the game tonight, but let me move this payload real quick!"

The three haven't gotten back to homework or classwork in a while. They were  _already_ sleep deprived, so for whatever THEY STAY AWAKE DOING NOTHING PRODUCTIVE, YOU MOTHERFU-

The three stayed in living room, talking among themselves.

* * *

Sapphire stood in front of her director, as he was yelling about how time is money and how this music video is important to her new album.

_Gee, I just wanted to be with my girlfriend._

She was bitter and didn't want to listen. It was important, yes, but like... how about no, you Splinter-lookin ass-

Everything was simpler back then. She remembers getting to know Ruby in Jasper's room like it was yesterday. Good thing crazy parties aren't a thing anymo-

When he was done, Sapphire went onto her phone right away.

She text someone and got a reply right away.

_you know I aint got chill._ Lapis.

She wasn't practicing, luckily.

_Lapis, save me from this Caputo-looking man._

Sapphire was getting her makeup done again. So she took the time out to text an old friend.

_So he's bald and creepy._ Lapis always knows what to say.

She texts back,  _Yes and I went to see Ruby yesterday and he yelled for so long._

Sapphire puts her phone away and goes to her set.

* * *

Speaking of Lapis, she was actually done with training when she got the text. Yes, Miss Savage-as-fuck-with-a-water-bottle. But now, she lived in the water, and now she can finally do what she always wanted to do... Which is:

_DROWN THE TRIFLING AND PETTY._

She checks her phone, _oh_ _right ruby is doing the finals. well sapph, i still got water bottles._

Lapis was changed in a t-shirt and shorts, and walked out with her duffle bag, staring at her phone. She has recently showed Jasper her tattoo on her back of the Olympic rings, but Jasper won't leave her alone.

She's quite possibly the one and only person in this group with a tattoo.

_Did you watch Game 1 at all?_

_I was sleeping. But I heard they won!_

Lapis walked home, which she lived alone in. There was the offer of Peridot living with her, but she was like fuck that, fuck you, and I'm out of here.

She preferred to live alone. However, she did live near Pearl's studio, but she was wasn't there, judging by how dark it is on the inside.

_They did! But, can I ask something?_

_Sure?_

Lapis never liked that. First Pearl's salty ass back in senior year, couldn't even talk to Ame-BITCH at all, and now Sapphire. What can she possibly ask?

_It's about Ruby. I don't know, about marriage?_

Oh my fucking god what the fuck you want oh my shit-

_Like, you want to ask her?_

Lapis walked into a Starbucks, wondering what to drink during the hot summer.

_Well, something like it._

"Welcome to Starbucks, what would you like?" The worker seemed chipper, but it's a cute girl, nonetheless.

"Can I have a Grande Vanilla Bean, please?" Lapis asked with a smile.

"Anything else for you today?"

"No, thank you."

"That will be $3.40."

After her order, she stood by and looked at her phone.

_Well, I have a feeling Ruby's already planning it. You're pretty patient, so you won't mind, verdad?_

Yeah Lapis, throw one Spanish word in and you felt fluent as fuck.

_Verdad, pero trabajamos todo el tiempo._ **(1)**

SAPPHIRE CHILL THE FUCK OUT.

Lapis spent so FUCKING long to translate that, her order was already done.

She takes her drink after her name was called out and she felt. She walked and drank, but also read Sapphire's text until she got it.

_That says you guys work all the time? Yeah, but that don't mean there isn't enough time to propose to you._

Sapphire was really smart, she still remembered how to speak it, and Lapis got away with  _one word._

* * *

Sapphire laughed at her text.

Lapis still got it down, slightly.

_You're right. Took you long enough to read that, Lapis._

Sapphire just sits down and sighs, placing her phone in her dress pocket.

"Ready to film in 3... 2... 1...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (1) This was written around the time that I was in summer school and I was taking Spanish.  
> So yeah! So dramatic!  
> Review and shit.


	6. Chapter 6

 

_All those other men were practice_  
They were practice  
For me

Sapphire was listening to music. She was finally catching a real break from her music video. She was sipping from one of those paper coffee cup things, and finally listening to other music, like she used to.

_Girl, you look good, won't you back that ass up?_

Her phone vibrates again. Another text from Lapis:

_I'm trying! But, maybe ask her, kind of? Like, she doesn't have her game until tonight._

Sapphire stared at the text for a while. She thought about it for a long fucking time, but then decided, HELL YEAH. She calls Ruby.

* * *

Ruby was sitting in her hotel room again, after hanging with her teammates. She was watching some show she has never seen or heard of.

She hears Sapphire's singing voice ringtone, which is still the same song, might I add, and she happily answers it.

"Hello!" She greets.

"Um, hey," Sapphire was nervous, it was obvious in the tone of her voice.

"Are you okay?" Ruby turned her TV volume down.

"I'm okay. I just have a question."

"Anything."

There was a pause. A very,  _very awkward_ and uncomfortable pause.

"What are your thoughts on marriage?" Sapphire asked, suddenly.

This made Ruby's heart FUCKING BURST, LIKE A FUCKING AIR BALLOON OR SOME SHIT.

"Well," Ruby sighed, but still smiled, "It's something I think about. Is that my cue to propose? I can't do that through the phone."

"No," Sapphire giggled, "I just... It's been on my mind. I know the whole baby idea came before this, but..."

"I get you. But, one day, sooner than you think."

"Please don't make me wait." Sapphire's sigh can be heard through the phone.

"Sooner than you think. I love you, okay? Watch me on TV tonight."

"Love you too, see you then."

They hung up. Ruby fell back on her bed, letting out a groan.

Marriage, marriage, marriage... what a way to be more stressful than even her Finals Games.

She calls someone else.

"Whatup whatup." Jasper answers.

"Dude, Sapphire asked me about marriage." Ruby started, sounding a little rude.

"Oh shit, really?!" Jasper sounded ecstatic. Which is a huge fucking surprise for anybody.

"Dude, I bought the ring and everything! I just can't right now because of the Finals. I would if I had the time."

"Shit, dude, she still wears that ring you gave her at the graduation party."

"Are you saying that she might be bored of that ring?"

"No! Fucking hell. She's still obviously happy. I think you just have to, I don't fucking know, build it up. It will be fucking dramatic if you do it after Game Seven."

"Right... What the hell am I doing, I'm asking  _you_ for advice."

"You know you love me. I SWEAR ON AMETHYST'S LEFT TITTY."

In the background of Jasper's end, Amethyst's voice could be heard, "I'LL BE DAMNED IF I GIVE UP MY LEFT TITTY FOR ANYTHING."

Ruby laughs, "Well, I'm going now, see you guys soon."

She hangs up and lets out a deep breath.

* * *

Ruby was sitting in the locker room, feeling the anxiety hit her like a BIG ASS FUCKING TRUCK, and was feeling so nervous that she hasn't gotten up from her seat from the bench.

"Hey, you're looking a little down." Her teammate placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Is it obvious?"

"Only a little. But it's almost time to go out there, what's wrong?"

"I'm getting engagement jitters. I can't even propose because of these games."

"Shit... I mean... Unless you break a body part-

Ruby gets flashbacks to the time she pulled a muscle in high school.

HOLY FUCK, NO NO NO NO. DO NOT REMEMBER THAT, IT WILL BE DEJA VU, PIECE OF SHIT-

Except, you know Ruby, instead of getting a date with Sapphire, it's PROPOSING TO HER, YOU LITTLE PU-

"I don't fucking know and I don't want to do that!" Ruby shook her hands in denial.

"Hey, just do your best." And with a comforting smile, Ruby was ready.

* * *

"Hey... What do you think happened to that stalker guy?" Amethyst asked her two roommates.

"I couldn't care less. He can go suck on this dick and stay away from Sapphire." Jasper then realizes something. "Wait, will she have a meet n' greet soon?"

"Not sure. It's usually a month after her new album is out."

The three sat there in silence, with the sound of the TV on, but then the realization happens in 3... 2... 1...

"HOLY SHIT NO."

"YEAH DUDE! WHAT IF-

"NO NO NO NO NO-

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU FUCK!"

It was a verbal fight between Amethyst and Jasper, until-

_"Welcome everybody to Game Two of the WNBA Finals!"_

Amethyst and Jasper look at each other and then looked at the TV.

"You think so?" Amethyst asked in a lower voice.

Jasper only huffed.

* * *

Ruby was stretching her legs and arms.

_Okay, Ruby. YOU GOT THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH. COME ON, GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME.  
_ Head in the game.  
Head in the game.  
Head in the game...

"LET'S GO!" Ruby hyped her team and her team cheered loudly with her as they ran out.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"GO RUBY!" Jasper screamed into the TV screen. 

"That stalker guy from five years ago? That got Sapphire's number and sent Sapphire into a spiral of anxiety and fear?  _That stalker guy?_ " Peridot reiterated.

The two were sitting in Amethyst's messy bedroom. Filled with empty bags of chips, dirty clothes lying all over the floor, and the infamous  _chair_ , piled high with clothes that are dirty, yet not really. All over her walls were posters put up with tape, but were falling off.

"Yeah, like... I know it's a sensitive issue to talk about, but I'm afraid that he waited to attack again." Amethyst had her arms crossed over her chest.

"You think he was obsessed this whole time?"

"Yes."

Peridot was quiet, then, "I'm leaving you now."

She gets up, leaving the room, and closed the door behind her.

Amethyst sighs and flops back onto her bed.

* * *

With Lapis, she too was watching the game, still drinking her Starbucks.

Her phone rings again, a special ringtone for a certain friend.  _Yes..._ The Jurassic Park theme played on the recorder.

"What the fuck you want." Lapis said firstly.

"Hi Lapis, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Peridot's happy tone is very evident.

"What the fuck you want."

"Well, Amethyst was going on saying that the stalker guy from your senior year might still be off and being obsessed. She thinks he'll show up to one of Sapphire's meet-and-greets."

Lapis was silent for a moment. She wanted to have that marinate in her mind first, before she says something. She can't be feeling like this when the Olympics were coming up.

"She'll text me again soon... I'll let you know." Lapis mustered out.

"Thanks... Off-topic, but would you like to go to the carnival with me sometime?" Peridot tried to sound confident.

Lapis ends the call, without answering that question, and texts Sapphire once more.

_I got news for you, girl._

* * *

"I swear, Pearl." Amethyst hasn't been watching the game. She actually hasn't seen a second of it yet.

Pearl was finished with her ballet class, filled with girls younger than ten, which was very exciting for her to teach.

"I see what you mean, but you can't be so paranoid."

"Not you too."

"I'm sorry, Amethyst, but it's been five years since that happened. We were able to end it quickly and that was it. He left us alone."

Amethyst felt left out, except maybe Jasper, and she just said, "Okay, sorry. Love you, 'kay?"

"Love you too, let's talk tomorrow." She hangs up first.

Amethyst gets up and goes to the living room.

Suddenly, she feels shock and a chill go throughout her body, as she saw the score on the screen.

_20 to fucking 44?!_

"What happened?!" Amethyst sat down on the floor in front of the TV.

"They aren't doing so well. It's only second quarter. GO RUBY, FUCKING GO!" Jasper continuously yelled.

_"Quite possibly the biggest gap we've seen to date from the Fusions. Five minutes left on the clock, the Fusions need to pull in a lot of teamwork and three-pointers in order to catch up."_

* * *

Ruby was standing straight, chest heaving and face drenched in sweat, as she stared up at the score.

"You okay, Ruby?" One of her roommates places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Ruby was obviously stressed out, but didn't want to admit that.

"TIMEOUT!" Her teammate suddenly yells out.

Their coach was bewildered, but the timeout was allowed.

* * *

Sapphire was watching closely. She can tell through the screen that Ruby is stressing herself out a lot more than she should.

"Come on, Ruby... You got this." Sapphire whispered.

She was done with filming for the day, but she couldn't leave with missing a single second. Not when Ruby is looking worse than the last game.

Now dressed in Ruby's red t-shirt and shorts, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

It cut to commercial, allowing her to check.

_I got news for you, girl._

She decides to call Lapis, wondering what that text is all about.

"Yeah?" Lapis bored voice replied after one ring.

"What news do you have for me?"

"Well, I got a call from Peridot, like, just now. She brought up the whole situation from senior year."

How can Sapphire ever forget?

"What about it?" Sapphire's throat tightened.

"Well, Amethyst came to the conclusion that the guy that was madly in love with you  _still is_ and might try to get near you again at a meet-and-greet."

Sapphire didn't even think of that. The last five years of her life was just so happy that she forgot all about him. The thought of him still being around and obsessed was mind-numbing.

"I'll call you back, okay?" Sapphire then hung up.

Sapphire places the phone in her pocket, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Are you okay, Ms. Johnson?" The makeup artist, who was nearby, asks as she places her hand on Sapphire's shoulder.

"Yeah, let me just, sit for a moment." Sapphire forced a smile.

* * *

"Ruby, are you sure you're okay?" The coach spoke to Ruby in the locker room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby was still sweating so much.

"You look like you're about to have a heart attack, Ruby. You don't have to force yourself out there."

"I'm sorry, coach, I'm having conflicting thoughts and proposing to my girlfriend and-

"Whoa there, Ruby. You can sit out if you want to." Her couch grabs her shoulder, "I understand how tough it is. Let me tell you, I was a wreck when I proposed to my wife. I get it, so if you want to sit out, you can."

Ruby already sat out the last game. She spent her whole basketball career being able to play for hours on end, but now it's on the most important games and she's having a hard fucking time.

"I'll sit out, coach." Ruby decided. It was best for her to stay well-rested and finally have her head in the game.

"Whatever feels right," her coach smiled, "Let's get back out there then."


	8. Chapter 8

 

"GAME SEVEN, RUBY, CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE IT?!" She was currently skyping those three fucking motherfuckers about three hours after the game was over.

"I actually can't believe it." Ruby chuckled.

She was sitting at the brown table in the corner of the hotel room. With her laptop and is now wearing her sleepwear. Behind her laptop was a little black box, typically used for rings.

_Holy fucking shit are you kidding me Ruby you need to be more excited than that you LITTLE PU-_

"Dude, I've never seen you so nervous before." Amethyst pointed out.  
"Except when she's around Sapphire." Jasper adds, "Even after 7 goddamn years."

_Yeah, that's true... GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, RUBY._

"Hey, I've gotten better!"

"Are you referring to playing b-ball or being with Saffy?"

"Both," Ruby replied. Ruby was obviously letting off a more somber act, but the three don't notice.

She couldn't stop looking at the box.

* * *

Sapphire was sitting home alone, in the giant house that Ruby and her were able to afford. Ruby was drafted so soon and saved the money just so her and Sapphire can have this kind of home. She has continuously thanked her girlfriend and hasn't stopped yet.

She sat in front of the large TV they bought recently, watching a very overly-dramatic soap opera.

"DAMN IT, ALEXIUS!" The TV said.

She gets a phone call, feeling the vibration on the couch, since she placed her phone next to her.

_Ruby 3_

Ruby's name hasn't been anything else since the two started dating.

_Seven years, huh..._

_"Hey Ruby,"_ Sapphire said in a sultry voice.

"Hey babe," Ruby sounded tired, but happy to be hearing her voice. "I just got off a Skype call with the three."

"Well, it's your last game. I know you can do it!"

"We're tied, though. It's too close to be comfortable..."

"Well, whether you win or lose-

"Actually, Sapphire, after the game, I want to ask you something."

"Is there something wrong?" Sapphire sits up straight at the sudden-gloominess in her voice.

"No! Nothing is wrong at all, but it's really important. I need you there."

"I'll be there. Save me a seat."

"I will. Love you, goodnight."

"Love you."

They hang up, as much as they don't want to. Sapphire sighed.  _What could it possibly be?_

She never wanted to miss any games, but Sapphire has created quite the reputation. She doesn't have time anymore and missed Ruby more than anything.

She gets a call.

She answers it with a smile, "Hey Pearl!"

"Hello Sapphire! How is being the lovely Icy?" Pearl sounded happy.

"Well, stressful is one thing. But, Ruby is having it worse than me."

"I've heard. But, I'm calling in regards to some worrying calls from Amethyst, Peridot, even Lapis."

"Pearl, it's nighttime, I can't deal with anything too stressful right now."

"Judging by that tone, I bet you already know."

"I'm ninety-percent sure."

"Well! Let me tell you about a girl I saw at the donut shop!"

* * *

_"It is Game Seven today, folks! It's all or nothing! The Fusions and Diamonds are neck-and-neck! This will keep us on our toes and off our seats! What will the future hold?!"_

Sapphire was there sitting courtside. Wearing a replica of Ruby's jersey, and her balled-up fists in her lap.

Her legs were shaking in excitement and anxious for the game to start.

_Oh my fucking god come on, i'll be 5750 years old eating fucking pudding by the time this game starts._

* * *

"Come on, Ruby," Ruby was pacing back and forth in the locker room as her nerves kept bothering her, "YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"Why, thank you," her teammate happened to be near, "I try my best."

"Oh, sorry!" Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, "My friends used to tell each other that back in high school."

"Shit, a bitch knows a bitch when they see a bitch, bitch." Her teammate laughs. "But hey, let's just get out there and give it our all!"

"Holy fuck, alright. Let's do this."

* * *

"Oh my god this is the most anxious I've ever been..." Amethyst bit her fingernails, "Except for the time that in elementary school when I really liked a girl... ANd instead of telling her I liked her, I just told her to leave my damn school."

"Sh!" Jasper hushed her.

"Don't shush me you oversized grapefruit!"

"Shut the fuck up you wannabe Explora Backpack, where ya map at?!"

"Bring it on!" Amethyst jumps to her feet.

"HEY!" Peridot was nearby and throws a baking pan at Jasper, specifically. The three recently baked some cookies, so she got hit with not only the pan, but some crumbs as well.

"Are we here to support Ruby or are we here to fight like the assholes you were in high school?!"

Amethyst and Jasper look at each other.

"That hurts, Peri." Amethyst fake-sniffles.

"Clod," Peridot throws a dirty, yet convenient spoon from the dining table she was sitting at. Hitting Amethyst, she groans in disgust as the hit spoon hits her arm.

"Watch the damn television!" Peridot stands up.


	9. Chapter 9

 

_"Incredible! Another three done by Ruby Harris! Nearly sixty points in a game! One minute left on the clock!"_

Ruby was running to the other side of the court.

Breathless. Adrenaline rushing through her veins. She had a lot on her mind.

_You managed to buy a ring after game one. BUT YOU HAVE TO WIN. But it's okay if you don't! BUT YOU MUST._

She was being blocked by the opposing team member, unable to see where the ball is or going.

The ball was away from Ruby, because it's pretty evident that the tall player in front of her is covering ninety-nine percent of her view. She sees it flying around and being passed around.

The ball was thrown to the basket, but it bounced off completely. Ruby runs off to the other side of the court, since her team now has the ball.

* * *

"OH MY GOD," Amethyst exclaimed as she jumped up and down in anticipation.

"HOLY SHIT THEY'RE ABOUT TO WIN!" Jasper was sitting down on the couch with a crushed can in her hand, "DUDE, I'M GONNA BUST IF THEY DO!"

"EW, BUT SAME!"

The buzzer goes off on the TV, with the score 93-89.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ The two jumped up and down together.

"HOLY SHIT I JUST BUST A NUT!" Jasper wiped sweat off her forehead.

* * *

Sapphire was there at the game. She was cheering and clapping her hands.

Ruby knew right away what to do.

She runs over, wearing a black t-shirt with  _Fusions WNBA Champions_ with the logo on it in teal. She grabs onto Sapphire in a tight embrace, spinning her around as confetti fell and people around them were applauding and cheering for them.

She brought Sapphire to the court, when a reporter stops Ruby in her tracks.

"HARRIS, ABSOLUTELY AMAZING PLAY OUT THERE," the female reporter said close to her. "TELL ME, HOW ARE YOU FEELING RIGHT NOW?"

"I'M ECSTATIC. MY TEAM IS AMAZING AND WE PUSHED TO THE LIMIT UNTIL THE VERY END. I'M SPEECHLESS."

* * *

"YO BITCH ASS NEEDS TO STOP BUSTING NUTS." Amethyst backhanded Jasper in her neck.

Jasper sat down on the couch from sweating so damn much.

"I CAN'T HELP IT. THIS IS A BEAUTIFUL FUCKING EXPERIENCE."

* * *

After Ruby's interview, she tells one of her teammates to sneak out and get the ring out of her locker.

She pulls Sapphire into a kiss, holding her close as more black and teal confetti fell from the ceiling.

"What do you want to do after?" Sapphire said close to Ruby's ear.

"I have a few ideas." Ruby said with a smirk.

They were hugging onto each other for so long, that Ruby's teammate was able to come back and sneak the small black box into Ruby's hand.

They weren't even paying attention to anything around them. Ruby just wanted to get down on one knee and-

"YO RUBY! You gotta do your speech!" Ruby's teammate exclaims, ruining the moment entirely.

Ruby lets go, and gives Sapphire a puppy-eyed look.

"Go Ruby! It's your night!"

* * *

"This is... absolutely insane. I would like to thank my teammates, my coach, my... my girlfriend."

Ruby starts her speech once the crowd stopped cheering an confetti stopped falling.

_My wife, more like._

"I would thank my mom and dad. And I especially would love to thank my friends. They were also my teammates throughout my school years and helped me get better and better when I was 15, and now I'm 23, winning my first Finals trophy. I win this for not only the team, but to my hometown and everyone in it."

Ruby's speech goes on to mentioning every single teammate and coach, expressing her gratitude and stroking their egos.  **(sorry i'm lazy)**

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

The crowd goes wild. Cheering and jumping on the court, the Fusions team carrying Ruby with the trophy in her hands.

Sapphire was waiting by the Fusions locker exit.

* * *

"I'll call the squad for our own after party!" Ruby cheered as she walked with Sapphire to her black limo.

"Don't your team have your own?"

"Well yeah! But... I would like to be with my love and my friends now... As Peridot says, "Clod knows I need it!'"

With a slapstick Peridot impression, it made Sapphire giggle and snort at it.

"I know my team will persist, though. But, a few know that the reason why I wasn't playing good in the beginning was because I needed you... and them."

Ruby had the  _perfect_ opportunity to propose to Sapphire inside, but then being reminded that she had to do a speech made her nervous-on-blast.

"So, our house then?" Sapphire asked, as Ruby was opening the car door for her.

Ruby hops in onto the leather seating, "For the party?"

"Yes."

"Well yeah! They haven't had a chance to see any of it yet!"

* * *

_IM FINNA GO UP IN THIS BIATCH, HO!_ -Amethyst

_DUDE I BUSTED AN REAL NUT WHEN THE BUZZER WENT OFF_ -Jasper

"God damn it," Ruby thought out loud.

"What's happening?"

The room was a mix of red and blue paint splatters from their "painting party" day. Some of it mixed into purple and, noticeably, both women would go quiet looking at the color.

The two were lying down in their king sized bed, Ruby resting herself on half of Sapphire's body. She rested her phone in her right hand, lying against Sapphire's titty.

"Jasper's being gross..." Ruby started to type a response.

_ew what the fuck don't bust nuts while watching me hugh jas_

"Isn't she always?"

She types a second message.

_Hey guys, I plan an after party tomorrow night! Please do not interfere with me proposing tho._

"Yeah, but..." Ruby can feel Sapphire petting her hair, "She busted a nut when she saw that we won."

"Ew..."

"RIght?!"

Quick responses to her phone.

_ILL BE QUIET LIKE A FIASH_ _-_ Amethyst

_U GOT IT YA FUCK_ -Jasper

"Great! Tomorrow night, baby! We'll all just have an after party with the squad back together! I miss that..." Ruby quickly became quite sad at the lack of interaction. She can only blame the busy schedule.

"I can't wait then! Seeing everyone together again, it might feel like not a single second away from them has gone by..."

"Yeah..." Ruby said as she stared at her phone, with a lock screen of her and Sapphire kissing.

It was from when they were still in high school.

_Seven years went by in a blink of an eye... To think we're together because of me pulling a muscle..._


	10. Chapter 10

"You want me to do what?" Amethyst asked with a mouthful of cold pizza.

 "I need you to drop a condom full of water on my head." Jasper repeated, like it wasn't the weirdest fucking thing to ever say.

"You already set yourself on fire!" Amethyst reminded.

_AH HOLY FUCK_

_HELP ME HELP ME_

_I THINK I'M DYING-_

"What's your point?"

"STOP TRYING TO DIE."

It was the morning after, the day of Ruby's well-deserved after party. And currently, Jasper wanted to try something new.

Did I mention she's not doing this for internet fame?

"Why do you even have condoms already?!"

"That Sex-Ed class likes to promote, okay?!" Jasper had the square purple wrapper in her hand.

Amethyst grabs it, "'If you don't get it... you don't get it.'"

She continues, "That's honestly so inspirational."

"It's better than, "you wouldn't jump out of a plane without a parachute, ya dumbass.'"

* * *

Ruby was in the kitchen, making a breakfast that's  _way_ overdue, making pancakes, bacon, sunny-side up eggs, and a cup of coffee.

"Ruby?" Sapphire slightly raised her voice.

"Good morning, my love!" Ruby exclaimed towards the stairs.

"Something smells great," Sapphire said with tired excitement.

"A great breakfast for my great girlfriend, obviously." Ruby expertly flips a pancake.

"You're too kind." Sapphire arrived to the fancy kitchen, "Make yourself a plate too. Wouldn't want to eat something so great alone."

There was a comfortable silence, minus the sizzling bacon sound.

"Are you excited for your after party?" Sapphire asked with a large grin.

"Hell yeah! It'll be awesome for everyone to finally be together again."

Suddenly, Sapphire's phone rang while she was texting Pearl.

She sighs, "Sorry, it's the director. I have to take this call."

"Go ahead, babe."

Sapphire walks off towards the stairs, walking and answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Icy, listen! Since Ruby is done with her Finals, maybe we can physically get her into the video."

"Don't you think she needs re-

"It's only until 7 PM! After that, my editors will get on it and release the video in a few weeks."

Sapphire paused for a moment.

It was a sad song about heartbreak and rejection; she wasn't sure if she wanted that with marriage in the back of her mind.

"I'll ask her." Sapphire walks back.

She presses her phone screen against her chest so the director doesn't hear anything.

"Babe," Sapphire leans on the counter.

Ruby was done with the food, setting the food on square plates.

"Yes?"

"The director wants you in the video. He said he'll have us until 7PM and then it'll be done."

Ruby was quiet, "Why?"

"I don't know, I don't understand him. But, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Can we bring our breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Let's go!"

The two dressed quickly into matching white outfits and ran out their home.

* * *

"Yes yes, I know," Ruby was on her phone, talking to Amethyst.

"What the fuck, man."

"I KNOW! It's only until 7."

Ruby and Sapphire sat in Sapphire's limo, with their hot food. Sapphire was already halfway through the meal.

"The party isn't until later, ya fuck!" Ruby screamed through the phone. "I'll talk to you later!"

Ruby placed the phone into her jacket pocket.

"I'm guessing that didn't end well," Sapphire knew.

"I just hope your director is not stingy as fuck..."

* * *

"Icy! Love, you're here!" The director was... strange to say the least. "Ruby Harris, pleasure to meet you."

RUby just smiled and nodded her head.

"So, this song is about HEARTBREAK! BETRAYAL! SADNESS!"

Ruby and Sapphire stared at him, awkward and in discomfort.

"He does know that we've been together for seven years, right?"

"This is the first time I've worked with him. So, he doesn't know that."

"But we're all over media and TV..."

"He obviously doesn't know."

"Let's get started!" He clapped his hands. "You two! Get dressed! WHERE'S THE MAKEUP ARTISTS?!"

Ruby sighed. It was going to be a  _long_ day.

* * *

"So, all BLACK! You're breaking up IN THE RAIN! Ruby, YOU'RE SAD! Ruby just dropped the umbrella! Sapphire will just sing in your face like she doesn't care about you ANYMORE!"

Ruby was just standing there as one of the makeup artists were putting more on her cheeks.

"End me, Sapphy..." Ruby said through clenched teeth.

"I can't, I love you."

Okay, ready?! Start the RAIN!"

Suddenly, sprinkles of water fell upon them. It then slowly became heavier.

"RIGHT THERE IS GOOD! ACTION."

Poor Ruby was stuck having to look at Sapphire as she mouthed the lyrics. She has already heard the song and it is  _not_ based off anything between them two.

She started to  _feel_ the lyrics, though. She was legit tearing up and was getting into. Grabbing Sapphire's hands, trying to pull her closer, but poor Sapphire has to keep pushing her away.

They get close to kissing for one moment, but Sapphire just walked away.

"CUT! That was perfect!" The director stops everything.

"Baby, why are you actually crying?" Sapphire wipes the tears from Ruby's cheeks.

"I'm not crying! It's just the water from that STUPID HOSE!" Ruby avoids her hands.

"Come on, let me-

"No, I'm fine!"

* * *

That was the ending of the song.

They then changed into different clothes and makeup to the beginning of the song, where they have to act like a happy couple and in-love.

Basically themselves.

The set was changed into a cafe shop, with some actors for background and waiters.

"Do I get to kiss you this time?" Ruby asked as more makeup was being put on her face.

"You could have kissed me after he said cut," Sapphire smirked.

"You were trying to wipe water off my face-

"They're called tears."

"THEY WEREN'T TEARS!"

"OKAY, ARE WE READY YET?!"

Ruby huffed. She finally understands how hard Sapphire's job truly is.

"In a few hours, we'll be home again, okay?"

* * *

Ruby felt constricted in her suit and felt even more uncomfortable.

"Come on, they're just going to film us being natural in a cafe. No music, just look at me, okay?" Sapphire was wearing a pink dress and what was supposed to be Ruby's bowler hat.

"Right, just look at you... I've been looking at just you this whole time."

"I would hope so. I wouldn't want my wife to..."

She trails off, the two were standing, frozen and looking at each other.

"OKAY EVERYBODY, LET'S START THIS!"  


	11. Chapter 11

After the shoot, it was done at 7 PM, like the director said.

There was an awkward atmosphere between Ruby and Sapphire in their limo. Ruby had a very tight grip around Sapphire's hand; her heart racing in her chest from the word "wife."

holy fuck holy fuck, she called me her wife does not mean she has been thinking about it too oh my god-

"Babe, you should call Amethyst." Sapphire said, without looking at her.

"Oh, right," Ruby reaches for her phone and calls her right away.

Instant answer.

"WE AT YO HOUSE!"

"HOLY SHIT CHILL-

"BITCH, YO HOUSE IS TIGHT AS FUCK!"

"THANK YOU?! I forgot I already gave you the address yesterday..."

"We gon' stay here. How was being in a music video?"

"It was... interesting, to say the least."

"SWEET! Anyway, more are coming, just to let you know."

"Okay, we're on our way. See you then."

Ruby sighs.

It was silent again between the two.

_SAY SOMETHING YA FUCK_

"Listen, Sapphy. You saying that wasn't weird or anything..."

"I know. It just slipped. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's fine! Seven years is a long time, Sapphire! I don't see anything wrong-

"I know there's nothing wrong. Just forget it, okay?"

Ruby sighs.  _shit._

* * *

The two got out of the limo when they arrived at home.

They noticed right away that the FUCKS really were there, along with Lapis, Pearl, and even Rose. They were all dressed in casual way; it was very similar to

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" Jasper and Amethyst both exclaimed and ran up to Ruby.

Ruby runs up to them as well, grabbing them in a group hug and jumping around each other.

Sapphire goes to her group, who happily greeted and hugged her as well.

"Guys, help," Ruby and Sapphire didn't know this, but they said that in unison to their respected groups.

* * *

The two groups hung out separately. Ruby went upstairs while Sapphire stayed downstairs.

"Dude, what happened?" Amethyst asked in a hushed voice.

They were in their master bedroom, playing 2K, surrounding the large TV.

"She called me her wife, guys." Ruby admitted.

"No fucking way-

"Shut it, Jasper. What does it mean?"

The three looked at each other.

"Um," Amethyst pauses the game, "It means she wants you to WIFE HER UP."

"B-but I'm planning it! It's happening tonight!"

"THEN GET ON IT!"

"HOW?!"

Amethyst, Jasper, and Peridot get into a brainstorm.

"The girls are all downstairs and we have to somehow get everyone's attention away so  _you_ two can get away."

Then they heard all the girls downstairs scream.

It didn't sound like fear, however...

* * *

"Guys," Sapphire chugs a wine glass full of red wine down, "I made a huge mistake."

"It can't be so horrible," Rose swirled her cup around.

"I mean, you guys are so comfortable with each other." Pearl waved her hand around as she spoke, "I would expect any slip-ups or mistakes would be water under the bridge."

Sapphire pours herself more wine, "Are you sure?"

"I can't be," Lapis stuck with water. Fucking bitch.

Sapphire stayed quiet as she downs her second glass.

"You're drinking rather fast." Pearl grabs the glass away from Sapphire.

Sapphire sighs, "I called her my wife-

All three women  _scream_ at the top of their lungs.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Ruby looked at the three.

"I dunno, girl talk," Amethyst brushes it off.

"I don't know what to do..." Ruby passes her controller to Jasper and stands up from her group.

"Here," Jasper pauses the game. "Follow my lead."

"I already don't like this."

"Please, you'll love me more after it."

* * *

The four go downstairs, the other four women laughing and chatting about careers and plans.

"Hello, ladies," Jasper greets.

"What brings you down here?" Rose smiles at them.

"Well, it's  _Ruby's_ party after all, I would like to propose a few statements to her on  _why_ she's our friend and a great person. And Sapphire's case, a great  _girlfriend_." Jasper explains.

Everyone in the room, for once, actually agreed.

Except her Ruby.

"So!" Jasper clapped her hands, "Sit your ass down, Ruby!"

Ruby groaned, but does as she said. She sits on the couch, sighing as everyone lined up.

"Okay, since  _I_ suggested it, I'll go first." Jasper clears her throat, "Ruby Harris, we've known each other for a long time and I gotta say, you're one  _crazy ass_ motherfucker."

Everyone laughed at her statement. Ruby was certainly bold.

"But that's what I like about you. At times, you never seem to give up, but you show that you have weaknesses too. You're loud, brave, and always speak your mind. Despite that, you show a different side to us."

Jasper sits, while Amethyst stands, "First off Ruby, congrats on winning the Finals. Um... You're my self-control, dude. You stop me from doing stupid ass shit. BUT! You do join in sometimes because let's be real, some shit out there is fun!"

Ruby gets flashbacks to many eating contests the two have now regretted.

"You're willing to do anything to make others happy. And that's a great trait to have."

Peridot stands; Ruby braced herself for this shit.

"I have to say, you are much more tolerable than the other two. You are definitely smarter and stronger than these two."

Jasper and Amethyst acted fake-hurt at her words, but it was just Peridot being... well, Peridot.

"You're more likely to be on my side of things and I'm happy that you included me in your adventures and your activities, even when everyone around clearly  _hated me._ "

She referred to Jasper and Amethyst, who were completely against her coming along at first.

"I guess I'll go next." Rose stands up, wine in hand.

"For starters, you are an amazing individual and I'm so glad to have met you simply because of Jasper's crazy antics. You're one of a kind in many ways, especially in the way you care for everybody and try your best to please everyone around you. That's all I have to say on that." Rose chuckles.

"Okay," Pearl stands as Rose sits, "Well, you're interesting to say the least. With your "Hugh Jas" and your possessiveness of Sapphire, I expected nothing than, well, as the kids say it... a fuckgirl."

"Thank you." Ruby said sarcastically. Everyone giggled that  _Ruby_ was the one who gave off that vibe, unlike used-to-be-players Jasper and Amethyst.

"But, now I know that you're just someone who shares her love differently. There are times that shown you are, indeed, vulnerable. It's a little heartbreaking, really, it's hard to know whether you are hurting or not unless you're crying."

Sapphire knew that all too well. Ruby has had countless times where she was able to cry on her shoulder, like at the music video, but she hardly shows it.

Next was Lapis.

"Can I splash this water at you?" Lapis asks with the mug in her hand. "I've done it to everyone else already and you're the last one."

Her list:

Rose- Sleeping her ass off at school  
Pearl- Not being able to tell Amethyst her feelings  
Sapphire- Her nervousness from going to her first award show  
Amethyst- Giving up on going to school  
Peridot-Being too honest about Lapis and her "water problem"  
Jasper- She's an asshole

"Fine," Ruby shut her eyes tight.

Lapis does so right away, a huge grin on her face as the cold water hits Ruby at her forehead.

"That's all I wanted to do." Lapis sits down again.

Ruby- Just because

"Go Sapphire!" Jasper clapped and hollered. Everyone else followed along as Ruby wiped her face dry with her shirt.

"Actually," Sapphire stands up, "I would like to speak to Ruby privately."

"OHHOHOHOHOHOHOH, alrighty then!" Jasper crossed her arms. "We'll hang here then."

* * *

Sapphire grabs Ruby's hand and drags her upstairs.

"Something wrong, Sapphy?" Ruby asked in a quiet voice.

"No..." Sapphire sighed. She takes them to the bedroom and closes the door. "I just want to apologize for... For saying what I said earlier..."

"What? Sapphire, no, don't-

"Please, Ruby, I can't stress this enough. We've been together for a long time and it just... It just came out! I've been thinking about marriage a lot and I haven't been sure how you feel and..."

Sapphire stayed facing the door, unable to look at Ruby in her eyes.

"It's been my one dream since I fell in love with you. Marry you and stay with you through thick and thin... I just couldn't stop them from getting into my train of thought. We spoke about having a child and I've never been so happy in her entire life. I'm sure Topaz has spoken to you about how I was before. I was closed off and emotionally closed because I missed them, Ruby... I missed my parents and my mom... I never got to know her. You make me feel complete and I just... I'm a mess!"

When Sapphire turns around, Ruby was down on one knee.

The little black box in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sorry it took so long, Saffy," Ruby apologized.

Sapphire walks up to her, holding back tears, looking down at her with the shining ring.

"I don't want you to ever apologize about thinking about marriage ever again. I just wanted to surprise you and... obviously, you are someone who isn't surprised easily. I don't know what to say. I've been talking about being in love with you for the past seven years and I don't-

Sapphire was just standing there, her lip quivering and holding back every emotion she felt.

Ruby stands up, Sapphire latching onto her in a tight hug immediately, "I love you so much."

Ruby had some expectations, if she was honest with herself. She did not expect that Sapphire still had some strength to talk about her mother. The two haven't went into too much detail, as it was the touchiest subject.

Ruby did contact Topaz some time ago:

"Hello Ruby! It's been quite a while since we've last seen each other!"

"I know, Sapphire and I plan to see you soon!" Ruby chuckled, "But, I have something to ask you."

Ruby was in the hotel room before her game.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"Probably. I just want to ask you since Sapphire is your sister after all. Is there anything I should be cautious of if I were to ask about your mom?"

"Oh... Well, she's still holding herself accountable. Like, you already know that our mother died due to complications after Sapphire was born. So, she was a happy girl and saw good in everything, but then overheard dad and I talking about it. Sapphire and I are eight years apart, Ruby. I was hurt too, but I couldn't show that to Sapphire. I comforted her to the best of my ability, but she has been so distant. You should always be cautious talking about family at all, to be quite frank with you. And then her eye and... She's been through a lot. And you know that! It's been years."

Sapphire had went through another surgery, although difficult, was passed smoothly. She was now missing her left eye completely.

"Right, sorry for asking, I just didn't want to ask her first."

"No worries, Ruby, it's very considerate of you. I'm glad you're in her life."

Sapphire was still crying into Ruby's shoulder, "Y-yes..."

Ruby blinks a few times, before realization hits her like a truck.

Sapphire lets go and lets out a deep breath, "Okay, I'm fine. I'm fine!"

Ruby chuckled, "Well, my fiancee, I would like to put this on your finger."

Sapphire holds out her hand, watching as the ring fit perfectly on her ring finger.

"Holy shit," Sapphire hides her face in her hands.

"Whoa there, Sapphy." Ruby chuckled. "I love you so much."

"Damn that stupid song!" Sapphire started laughing hysterically, "It made you cry!"

Ruby paused and sighed, "Yeah... Yeah, it fucking did."

Sapphire went downstairs first, showing everyone the GIANT ASS ROCK on her finger.

Her own group started jumping and squealing along, but the other three ran upstairs to give Ruby a standing ovation.

"RUBY, LET'S FUCKING GO, MOTHER FUCK!"

Jasper's booming voice is when Ruby knew she should be ready for whatever is about to happen in 0.2 seconds.

"AHHHHHHH-

In a football tackle, Amethyst knocks Ruby over at full force. Her back hit the solid wooden flooring with the strength of a raGING FUCKING FIRE.

"O-ow, holy fuck..." Ruby groaned as she saw stars before her eyes.

"You're a pro player, dude! You should be getting used to getting knocked out like that."

"They don't actually hurt. I haven't hurt myself this much since pulling a muscle Sophomore Year..."

"Oh shit dude."

Amethyst gets up first and lifts Ruby up, patting her on her back.

"Thank you guys, for kinda helping me." Ruby rubbed her back, "But, Sapphire and I need to be alone now."

"OHOHOHOHHOH," Jasper nudged Ruby in her sore side, "We get it. Yo! LADIES!"

The three ran down the stairs as Ruby walked back into the bedroom to land on the bed to rest her back.

"Hello?" Sapphire peeked her head into the bedroom. Ruby was lying on her belly, groaning in slight pain and relief from hearing Sapphire's voice.

"What happened, baby?" Sapphire takes tiny steps, closing the door behind her.

"Amethyst happened," Ruby struggles to flop over.

Sapphire hummed, "Well, she'll always be Amethyst."

"I told them to leave. Not because she kind of broke my back, but because we should just be together for this new chapter in our lives."

"Aren't you the sweetest?"

"You know, Sapphire, I didn't expect you to say any of those things... Are you okay?" Ruby rests on her elbows.

"Yeah, I just... broke down after thinking about it for a while. Don't worry about it, it just all fell out."

Sapphire lied down as she spoke, touching nose to nose with Ruby.

"Come on," Sapphire continues, "Let's help you get ready for bed."

Managing, she helps Ruby up with all her strength.

"Thank you, my wife..."

 


	13. Chapter 13

_"What happened to Rupphire?"_

_"What is Icy's new music video trying to tell us?!"_

_"Is this the end for Rupphire?!"_

_"IS THIS THE END OF TRUE LOVE?"_

Ruby and Sapphire were sitting in their living room, cuddling and just glaring at the TV screen in annoyance. The room was very cold for Sapphire, but she was in perfect warmth from Ruby's body.

"Sapphy... Let me tell you to never... ever... work with him again." Ruby said in a slow voice.

"Already on it," Sapphire sighed, "I'm sorry I brought you into this."

"Hey, don't be. I'm glad I was able to take a part in what you do..." Ruby then threw a white pillow at the screen as it kept asking more questions. " BUT AT WHAT COST?!"

On cue, Sapphire's phone on the coffee table vibrates.

She stands, grabs it, and walks into the next room.

"Hello?" It was her manager on the phone.

"Icy! You're planning on going LIVE to announce that nothing is wrong, right?"

"Don't tell me that you believe that, too."

"I don't! I just need you to say something about it!"

"Wha-

"ANYTHING! I'LL SET YOU UP WITH AN INTERVIEW WITH E!NEWS!"

Sapphire hangs up.

_fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCKING FUCKING FUCK._

Sapphire marches back into the living room and sees Ruby on the phone.

"Yeah, I know the party was very short... BECAUSE I FELT LIKE YOU BROKE MY BACK, YOU FUCK! YOU DIDN'T, BUT THAT DON'T MEAN SHIT RIGHT NOW! AMEFUCK, I PROMISE YOU ANOTHER PARTY, BYE!"

Ruby tosses her phone onto the coffee table, grabs a pillow, pushes it into her face and screams bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I forgot that we cut the party very short."

"My back felt like it was bending in the wrong places and swollen ten sizes!" Ruby lifted her head right away.

Sapphire giggled, "Well, we'll have a better and _longer_ party. But, today, I have to go and get ready for an interview."

"What?! Why?!"

"Did you not just watch the screen? Everyone thinks we broke up, Ruby. And we're engaged! I hate people in our space, but this is horrible."

Ruby sighs and smiles at her, "Alright, I think I'll go and play ball with the squad then."

* * *

 

"Have fun, okay baby?" Sapphire pecks Ruby's lips.

The two were now dressed for their events. Ruby was in her basketball gear to be with the three and Sapphire was completely covered in black and her hair covered in a hat.

"Don't get too stressed okay?" Ruby kissed her again.

"I won't."

The two left at separate times; Ruby left first in her own car (fucking finally, oh my god), and Sapphire left in a black and tinted-window car.

* * *

 

Ruby arrived at the college the three go to.

They were waiting in the front. However, parking was very unlucky, because the lot just happened to be full that day.

Ruby ran, since it's not hard to find an orange building mother fucker, a purple sphere, and a green... thing.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"WHAT UP LITTLE BITCH!"

Ruby was thrown off by Peridot's interjection, but she does the special handshake with all three. Not like she can ever forget it.

Jasper was the one with the ball, so it was good that Ruby did not bring one.

"We were watching TV and it happened to be on the E shit." Amethyst said as she tied her hair up. The group was now walking to the basketball courts on campus.

"Yeah, we heard," Ruby sighed.

"Dude, I can't believe that's how the music video turned out. What the fuck, man."

"The fucking director, I don't know. I just wanted more quality time with Sapphire. She's dealing with it right now, though."

"I'll uppercut that director out so hard he'll turn into fucking Sid from Ice Age." Jasper started to bounce the ball.

"Leave the man alone. He's weird and controlling, but that's just his job!"

"Excuse me! Are you Ruby Harris?!" A few fans ran up to the group of four.

"Uh, yeah." Ruby smiled at the small crowd that suddenly popped up.

"Can I get an autograph?! And a picture?!"

The crowd started to become hectic, making Jasper, Amethyst, and Peridot back up.

* * *

 

"Icy, you just have to say, I'm still with Ruby Harris." Her manager was pacing back and forth as Sapphire was getting makeup on.

"I already know that. I'm engaged to Ruby, sir."

"It'll help by saying that."

"No, like, I really am." Sapphire shows the ring on her hand.

"What?!" He grabs Sapphire's hand. "That's perfect!"

"Right..." Sapphire sighed. She was given a strapless light blue dress, a black belt around her waist, and a black cardigan over it. Her hair was left as it was, slightly brushed through.

"I just want to get this over with." Sapphire groaned.

She sits on a pure white couch on the set; a trio of makeup artists followed.

_The makeup doesn't make sense! I have never shown my eyes at all, what the fuck!_

She then sees a woman walk on the stage and a seat away on the couch, presumably the host of the segment.

_I don't understand, just because the music video was sad and about breaking up and... Ruby was in it... and... I don't know where I'm going with this..._

"Icy, it's so nice to meet you!" The woman claps her hands together.

"Good morning," Sapphire stayed polite.

"This is going to be live and I know that you're already used to the whole "live" shtick."

"Correct, I just never thought I had to defend my personal relationship like this."

"Well, you're just going to announce that you're officially single and on the market, right?"

"I- No, why would I ever announce that right away?!"

Sapphire was on the edge of pulling her hair out.

"It's business, sweetie. It makes people reach fame quicker and more publicity."

Sapphire placed her palm on her forehead.

_This is going to be a long interview._

 


	14. Chapter 14

****"Hello watchers, welcome to E! News!" The woman starts as soon the camera went live.

"I am here with the  _lovely_ Icy! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing just fine," Sapphire nods and smiles.

"So, I'm guessing you already know why you are here!"

"Is it something to do with my new music video?"

"Aren't you the guesser!" She starts laughing like a robotic hyena.

Sapphire simply chuckles.

"So, tell me, Icy! What is the whole premise of the music video?"

"It's just a song about breaking up and how a couple is slowly growing apart," Sapphire tried to keep it simple as possible, "There was no hidden meanings or messages behind it at all."

"Everyone is speculating about it! Everyone definitely knew it was your boo, Ruby Harris, from the Delmarva Fusions! How was it, to work with her on the set?"

Sapphire was taken aback by the question, but answers it, "It was surprisingly fun. I didn't want her to, because the day of the shoot was right after the Finals. She was cooperative, though."

"Speaking of her, there's a rumor going around that claim you two broke up a few days prior."

"Not true at all," Sapphire straightens her back on the couch, "We're actually engaged now."

* * *

"I'm open, Rubes!" Jasper was waving her arms around.

Ruby was being blocked by Amethyst and Peridot was busy covering Ruby's back.

Ruby bounced the ball from side-to-side, running from one side to the other, making Amethyst continuously try to grab the ball. She falls over to one side, making Ruby able to pass the ball.

Jasper then SLAMS THAT HOE WITH THE FORCE OF A COURSING RIVER.

"Don't you ankle break me, Ruby!" Amethyst says as she was hysterically laughing.

"Listen you purple food processor, I'm in professional basketball, hello!" Ruby was starting to match her laughter.

"Damn, you right!"

Jasper passes the ball to Amethyst, "Your turn, ya fuck."

"Best two outta three, you condom-wearing bitch!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Ruby yelled out  _so fuCKING loudly,_ it made birds fly away.

* * *

"Wow, that's such an amazing story!" The host-woman awes. "That's such a beautiful ring too!"

"Thank you so much, I'm so glad that I'm able to say this and get it out there. Ruby and I just need some time away."

"Where to?!"

"We were thinking United Kingdom, but we just aren't sure yet."

"England! That's a fabulous country to go to and experience! You've been there before?"

"For a tour, but not personally."

"That's fantastic! Thank you so much, Icy, for coming onto the show!"

"It was a pleasure to be here."

"Thank you all for watching! Follow us on Twitter, Snapchat, Facebook, and Instagram for more!"

"CUT!" The director yells out.

Sapphire sighs, rubbing her temple from the fakeness of the whole ordeal.

"That's a great story about how she lead up to it." She didn't sound so convinced of Sapphire.

"It's not a story. It's a memory."

"Great, I'm gonna go and eat at the snack bar, come with?"

"No, thank you."

Sapphire was left on the set. She grabs her phone from her dress pocket and sends a text to Sapphire.

_No one is believing anything._

* * *

"Time out time out!" Ruby calls out while making a "T" with her hands.

She grabs her phone from her pocket.

She sucks on her teeth, but replies:

_Fuck them then._

"What is it, Rubes?" Amethyst bounced the ball a couple times.

"Sapphire just finished her interview and by the looks of it, no one believes it for a second."

"Fuck, man, what are you gonna do?"

"Live with it, I guess. I don't know what to do with all this media and TV shit. Anyways, TIME IN!"

* * *

Sapphire was lying down in her limo. She was exhausted from her manager and going live multiple times.

"Are you okay, Ms. Icy?" Her driver asked in a raised voice.

"I'm fine. I'm just beat."

Sapphire tossed and turned in the leather seats.

_Fuck, this is uncomfortable..._

She lies her arm over her bangs, trying to find a comforting spot.

Suddenly, her phone vibrates.

She grabs it and it was her manager. She tosses it onto the ground, not really having it today.

It was a rather long drive, leaving at rush hour, so it kept ringing...

and ringing...

and ringing...

and FUCKING RINGING MORE...

She grabs it again and answers it without looking at the ID.

"LISTEN, I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS FOR TODAY, CAN YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?!" She was hyperventilating and had steam coming out of her ears.

"I can, if you want. I'll call up a motel right away."

It was fucking Ruby. Damn it.

"Shit, Ruby, I'm sorry! I'm just... SO... TIRED!"

"I understand, but I can still do the motel thing."

"No, please, I would prefer to be around you..."

* * *

"I don't know anymore."

Sapphire was lying down on the couch, head resting on Ruby's lap as she combed her fingers through the soft blue hair.

"I mean, they'll believe eventually." Ruby smiled gently. "I really do think we should go to England."

"Why is that?"

"Well, for the experience.  _Together._ Who knows, maybe we'll find something great there."

"Let me ride my new album until they don't play it over and over on the radio... We should invite them back."

"It would be nice. I can call them and have them come over again. And hopefully Lapis isn't too busy with Olympics training and Pearl isn't getting ready for another play."

"We should go sometime."

"It would be fun, but Amethyst can't even go to her shows. We should bring her."

* * *

It was nearing midnight when the group was able to come over again.

"Y'all, we should play something together," Amethyst was sitting up against Pearl on the couch.

"What do you have in mind?" Rose clasped her hands together.

"Some like, truth or dare ass shit."

"What are we? Fifteen?" Ruby scoffed.

"Never have I ever?"

"I guess..." Ruby sighed, "Okay everyone, ten fingers up."

Everyone held their hands up, even Lapis, who was rather nonchalant.

"I'll start," Amethyst cleared her throat. "Never have I ever been a bitch named Jasper."

Jasper stared at her hands, "I feel like that's directed to me-

"Oh, Jasper's out."

"Bitch."

"Alright, well," Pearl sat up straighter, "My turn..."

"Excuse me, bae, " Amethyst interrupted, "As tradition with us, it has to be sexual."

"Alright, um..." Pearl bit at her lip. "Never have I ever lied to my peers about my sexual experiences."

Rose was the only one that put a finger down.

"Was that when you were pregnant?"

"The one and only time."

Amethyst interrupts, "Some of you guys need to put a finger down. You never talk shit about ever having one!"

Peridot and Lapis followed.

"Thank you."

"My turn, I guess," Lapis said in monotone, "Never have I ever taken nude photos."

Everyone, but Peridot and Lapis herself (exception of Jasper, who was out at the start), put a finger down.

"Pearl I'm shocked."

"I'm dating Amethyst! There's a lot that comes with it..." Pearl tried to find an excuse.

"Right... Anyway, Rose, your turn."

"I have a good one! Never have I ever had sex at school!"

Amethyst and Pearl were the only ones.

"Ruby! I expected more from you!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Sapphy and I like to be simple, okay?!" Ruby revealed.

"Seven years and nothing..."

* * *

The game went on until they all ran out of questions to ask.

"That was fun! I'm ready to drink!" Rose stands up from the couch.

"Right behind ya!" Jasper agreed. "I'm ready for some shots up in this bitch!"

Everyone else followed as Ruby and Sapphire stayed behind on the couch.

The couple laughed together, but stand up too to get the booze out.

"Simple, huh?" Sapphire smirked.

"Hey! You know that  _that_ word is the only one that matches."

"It is, but you could've made it more exciting sounding."

Ruby chuckled, "Yeah... But, I am the one and only person in the world that knows just  _how_ exciting it really is."

"That's right," Sapphire kisses Ruby's cheek and goes to the kitchen.

Ruby smiled, sighing contently.

* * *

"YOU LOST, HUGH JAS!" Ruby yelled across the table.

The group of friends were playing a game of poker, losers drinking every time they lost money.

Jasper was winning the majority and everyone was a little buzzed. She had finally lost, but doesn't want to lose all the poker chips she had.

Jasper slammed her hands on the table, "You're fucking drunk you little-

"HEY WATCH IT GIRLIE I SWEAR ILL KNOCK YOU LIKE A DOOR!"

"TRY ME!"

Amethyst and Rose held Jasper back as Sapphire held Ruby down on the chair.

"Don't get too hasty now!" Rose exclaimed.

Jasper sat down with a thud, but she grabs hers, Amethyst's, and Rose's full shot glasses of whiskey and downs three one-by-one.

Jasper's face scrunched up and she rapidly shook her head, "I won't lose this time!"

Lapis and Peridot were the dealers, so they'll be the only ones sober by the end.

* * *

"I fffffffucking swon ze pinals, fitch!" Ruby slammed her fist on the table.

Amethyst was lying on the table, passed out with her arms and hair sprawled out.

Pearl and Rose were cuddling with each other and talking gibberish with each other, Sapphire was giggling uncontrollably, Ruby was talking bullshit, and Jasper was on the couch naked as fuck.

"That's enough for one night, I guess." Lapis shrugged her shoulders.

"It's 4 AM!" Peridot said as she waved her arms around.

"Yup. I'm gonna find a bed to sleep in. Night."

Lapis left, leaving Peridot with drunk individuals.

"Fuck." Peridot simply said.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone woke up with a massive headache.

"God fucking damn it all..." Jasper murmured, into the blanket she was finally covered in.

Ruby was stuck on the couch and Sapphire managed to drag her-fucking-self up the spiral staircase.

"Oh shit, what happened?" Ruby's sentence were still slurred as shit.

Everyone else in the room simply groaned. Everyone's head was pounding with the force of a thousand pound truck and body's limp like a ragdoll.

"Someone help..." Amethyst rolled around until she hit the couch.

Sapphire was already recovered, a cup of water and medicine dissolving within it. She was dressed in a robe and ignored the crime scene in the living room as she walked in the kitchen.

"Shall I order takeout?" Sapphire asked them in a raised voice.

Everyone groaned again, indicating a yes.

* * *

"I drank a lot in high school..." Jasper stated an obvious, "But I never felt like this..."

"I forgot everything," Ruby was eating out of the Styrofoam container of fried rice.

Everyone sat in a circle, the food sitting in the middle, eating as much as possible to get the headaches down.

"Damn it, I have work later..." Pearl rubbed her temple.

"We have class today," Peridot brought up as she sat on the couch.

Jasper and Amethyst groaned loudly.

"Sapphire has to go somewhere for interviews and to meet with her manager for concert dates and meet-and-greets..." Ruby said in a somber voice.

"Why don't you come with me? I'm sure you're going to feel better by then." Sapphire continued to drink her now-fogged up water.

"When is it?"

"It's in the afternoon. I'll be working into the night at this rate."

"Sure... Just give me some of that medicine..."

* * *

It was an hour before noon before everyone was finally sober enough to move around.

"We can get our driver to take you guys home. I know Peridot and Lapis are good and ready, but it's the least we can do." Sapphire smiled at her friends.

"Aye, we're fucked up, but we had a great time!" Amethyst nudged her side.

"I've never partied so hard in my life! And we went to Jasper's parties..." Rose giggled.

"Well, I'm never having parties ever again. Just let me into the pros already..." Jasper left the building before anyone else. Thank god she was finally dressed.

"Maybe I should send in a recommendation for the drafts." Ruby considered.

"Well," Sapphire puts a hand on the small of Ruby's back, "Tell our limo to take you guys. I hope you get to your places safely."

Everyone leaves, thanking her and hoping to do it again one day.

Ruby closes the door and groans loudly, "I need to shower."

"We can together..." Sapphire suggested.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Ruby grabs Sapphire into a bridal carry, suddenly feeling in tiptop shape again.

* * *

"Okay, Icy! I'll be in Hollywood in The Ivy to talk plans for your album!" Her manager was enthusiastic, to say the least.

"I hate that restaurant." Sapphire says after ending the call. "It's so expensive."

"Um," Ruby looked around their house, as if Sapphire forgot that their home is in the millions.

"You know what I mean. This is different, because we get to be in it and stay in it."

"Right. We don't need one hundred dollar food in our systems."

"It's the manager's idea, not mine," Sapphire fixes Ruby's shirt, "Look alive, okay?"

In a simple red t-shirt and jeans, she was going to stick out.

* * *

"So, I'm thinking, worldwide tour! International to places like Australia, Japan, England-

"Again... Those places again..."

"I mean, I'm naming just a few, but I'm in the works on other countries."

"I would like Ruby to come along then," Sapphire referred to her fiancee devouring the food like an animal.

Her manager raised a brow.

"Please, we stay apart for a long time on these tours. She deserves to come."

"Let me put a tab on it," her manager cleared their throat, "And I'll think about it."

"Thank you so much," Sapphire smiles at them, "What else do I have on the schedule today?"

"I scheduled a few rehearsals and later must talk about the domestic tour."

"Okay," Sapphire nodded, "I can deal with that for today. Right, Ruby?"

Ruby was finally listening and she had finished all her food. She nods.

"Don't distract her from her work, please." Her manager rudely instructed, "Icy has come too far to be worrying about you."

"She's my soon-to-be-wife, don't be rude!" Sapphire whacks them with the clean fabric napkin from her lap.

* * *

"Ruby, dance with me!" Sapphire grabs her from the wall she was sitting against.

"U-uh, no I can't dance!"

They were at the dance studio where her backup dancers and singers were there. It had been serious the whole time until one of back up dancers put on a my upbeat and fun song.

"Aye you two! We should teach you to dance to this song!" The dancer put on a different one. It was foreign and it was presumably a Korean Pop song.

**(I was thinking Troublemaker's Now, but Troublemaker is also a good dance. I recommend watching both dances.)**

"Want to give it a try?" Sapphire nudged Ruby's side.

"I can, but-

"Okay, lead the way then!" Sapphire told her backup dancers.

Ruby has spent the last seven years being able to be near her and touch her in places no one else will never, but it felt different when it was a part of a dance routine in front of other people.

"I have to flip her around?!" Ruby watched the other dance to it. "Sapphy, we've danced before, but slow and ballroom, not this!"

"Ruby, you can literally benchpress me. It's not the end of the world! And you're not going to be a part of the shows. It'll just be me and them. You can just stay backstage and cheer me on."

Ruby sighs, but grins, "Okay."

"Okay, let's start from the top then."


	16. Chapter 16

Sapphire was fixing her hair in the hotel mirror.

In curls bouncing against her left shoulder, dressed in layers for the freezing weather. The room was fancy with its chandelier, wooden walls with fancy swirly beige wallpaper, and the soft white carpet. Given the king-sized bed, they slept well that night.

"Are you ready, love?" Ruby walks out of the bathroom, clad in a dark red bomber jacket with all black under. She brought back an old look of her red headband over her forehead.

"I hope so," Sapphire fixed her long blue dress and her white jacket over it.

"You look great." Ruby goes up to kiss her on her head.

"You think so?"

_"I know so."_

Sapphire sighs and grins, "I can't wait to marry you."

Ruby laughs, "Well, making it through this day will be another day closer!"

"Let's go then!" Sapphire grabs Ruby by her hand and ran out of the hotel.

* * *

They walked the streets of London, seeing the beautiful streets and scenery it had to offer. Buildings, cafes, double-deck buses, the weather, the people, it was so many things Ruby and Sapphire had yet to explore.

"I'm so glad we have time to just go outside and be together like this," Sapphire sighed contently.

"I mean, we have bodyguards..." Ruby looked at the two tall men in suits behind them. "It was a lot more fun when it was those three..."

"We would have been stopped by fans of both you and me by now."

"But I want to meet them!"

"You can thank my manager."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"They're the reason why we even have guards."

"I think they hate me more than anything."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll ask them anything you want to ask."

"'Why do you hate me?'" Ruby wanted to ask that more than anything. Ruby never had to experience it, but it was much like getting approval from a girlfriend's parents.

"Sure, if knowing the answer will make you feel better."

"ICY!"

"YO RUBY HARRIS!"

"ICY I LOVE YOU!"

"YAAASSSS!"

"Finally some recognition!" Ruby gloated in the attention.

Be humble, dear." Sapphire hooked her arm with Ruby's.

Ruby nodded, listening to her.

* * *

Ruby and Sapphire had stopped once in a while for shops and various foods, but they finally reached into a different town. It had a different atmosphere, as if the air was heavy and something strange is about to happen.

"Hey, what's that building?" Ruby asks as she squinted her eyes at the sign.

"It's an orphanage," Sapphire replied, "... Maybe we should look?"

"S-should we?"

Ruby felt her heart skip at the thought of having to care for a child.

"We don't have to if you don't want to!"

"No! I mean YES! I mean... Let's look inside."

"Um," Sapphire turns to the guards, "Can we please have some privacy? This is important for us."

The two men looked at each other and look back at the couple, nodding their head in unison.

Freaked out, they rush into the home, finally getting some privacy.

* * *

"Hello you two!" The woman who greeted them was playing with toys with the other kids.

"Good afternoon," Sapphire greets back.

"Are you here to see the kids?" She asks firstly, "Big fan of you, it's a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you so much! And yes, we have been thinking of kids for a while now. We just finally found some time to look into."

"Ah yes! I was sad that I couldn't go to your concert. But, made my day to see you here!"

As Sapphire and the woman spoke to each other and decided to play with the kids, Ruby roamed elsewhere.

The place was small, but it seemed to be overpopulated with abandoned children from toddler to early teen. Brown walls, scattered toys, groups of children everywhere, and one TV in the next room.

Ruby smiled at the screen, it was a replay of the Finals. The audience it had accumulated seemed to be young girls aged eight-to-thirteen.

One kid was wearing a replica of  _her_ jersey.

"Ruby Harris is the best player EVER!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TO!"

Ruby chuckled quietly as she watched the younger girls fight over her, "She's pretty lame!"

The kids turned around, gasped, and ran to her.

"It's Ruby Harris! You're the best basketball player in the whole entire world! Tell her you are!"

They were all jumping at her.

"Can we play?!"

"Can I get your autograph?!"

"How are you so good?!"

"Do you like playing?!"

Ruby only went down on one knee, "Whoa there! One at a time! I will autograph what you like, but let's play a game of b-ball, yeah?"

All the kids cheered and ran to go to the backyard, where the old and worn down half-court stands.

Sapphire was watching that whole ordeal, smiling and feeling rather lucky in that moment.

* * *

Ruby was so busy with coaching the kids, that it was nearing sunset.

Sapphire continued to play and sing with the kids inside, but she only felt wanting to adopt all of them.

"Mrs. Icy, can you excuse me a moment? I have to start dinner." The woman stands up.

"Do you need help at all?"

"No no! I'll be fine! Please, the kids love you, you must stay."

Sapphire smiles and nods, going back to clapping and singing with them.

Ruby walks back in, "Kids are hard. I just let them play."

"Aren't you just sweet to teach them?"

"It's pretty fun, still! One of them idolizes me, so she's paying attention. A LOT."

"That's cute."

Suddenly, as they started to laugh, they heard distant crying. They have only seen the dining, the main, and the TV room, so they had no idea where it could be.

It was evident that the woman cannot hear, so Ruby investigated.

"You stay here."

Sapphire sighed, only because she wanted to see the cause as well.

* * *

Ruby followed it past the TV room. There was a hallway of other empty rooms, but there was a room at the end of it that had the door closed.

The crying came from there.

Ruby was anxious to see the young child behind the door, sending her in an awkward body position of having her arms off her sides and walking stiffly.

She grabs the doorknob and slowly opens it, door creaking and causing the wailing to be louder.

She only sees a crib, a changing table, and a rocking chair, but the room was dark and had the blinds and curtains closed.

She walks over and looks into the crib.

It was a baby girl, no older than a few months, and she was certainly the cause of the cries.

Ruby looked behind her and then gently grabs the baby out. Supporting her by the head and back, she rests her against her chest and starts to rock her from side-to-side.

"Don't cry, baby girl," She coos.

It was almost instant that she stopped to sniffles and looks up at Ruby with big round eyes.

Ruby seemed to be stuck in a trance. Her left eye was a stunning blue and her right eye was a shimmering hazel.

The girl didn't seem to have a name anywhere in sight.

She started to laugh. The angelic giggle coming from the baby was so contagious that Ruby started to laugh, too.

Ruby sat down as the rocking chair, rocking back-and-forth as the baby goes from laughing to staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hello, baby." Ruby was slightly awkward, "You don't know me, but I'm here for you."

"Ruby?" Sapphire's voice calls out from the hall.

Ruby sighed as the baby suddenly reaches up and wanted to grab at Ruby's hair.

"Sapphy," she greeted her fiancee as she arrived.

Sapphire gasps at the sight and walks into the room, "Who's this beauty?"

"I don't know, her name isn't anywhere around here."

"Hi there," Sapphire awed at the little baby, but she didn't think it through and she finally grabbed at Sapphire's blue hair.

The woman has finally come and find them, "Oh! I see you found our new member of our family!"

"Did someone recently left her here?"

"She was left outside when someone persistently knocked on our door. We haven't figured out a name, yet."

Sapphire was able to escape her grasp, "She looks like a Garnet..."


	17. Chapter 17

_Five Years later..._

Ruby was stunned at the fact that she's actually 28 years old.

Twenty- _fucking_ -eight.

She looked in the mirror, not looking as different as she thought she would have, but she can feel it in her body. She wasn't as energetic and her performance on the court, even though she practices everyday, has gone down significantly.

"Ruby?" Sapphire said through the door as she lightly knocked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, Sapphy?" Ruby opens the door, revealing a still very stunning and beautiful Sapphire on the other side.

"You weren't looking in the mirror to see if you gotten old, right?"

"And what if I was?"

"You're not," Sapphire places her hands on the sides of Ruby's face, "You still look as amazing as when we first met. Don't have a midlife crisis already."

Ruby laughed, "I'm not."

Sapphire drops her hands down, "Anyway, I just got off the phone with the orphanage. Guess who is ready to finally come home?!"

Ruby gasps, eyes sparkling and mouth open.

With no guards around them and flying coach, they looked out the window of the plane as they flew over the clouds.

Ruby was having many thoughts in that moment.

_Will I be a good mom? Will she like me now? She liked me when she was a few months old, but-_

"Are you scared?" Sapphire whispers to her, feeling Ruby's hand tighten around hers.

"Is it obvious?"

"Only a little. You'll be great, Ruby. Your parents are wonderful and raised you into a great woman."

Ruby sends her a little grin.

"I'll be raising her with the most beautiful woman on Earth..."

Back in the orphanage, Garnet was drawing with the other kids.

"Ruby! Ruby, can we play again?!" One kid asked.

Some of them were still there from when they last visited.

"Can we just adopt them all?" Ruby asks as she grabs the basketball from one kid's hands.

"I would love to, but we can't do that. We would have to be away from there for a long time."

Ruby felt saddened by that, but she knows how happy they would be to be a part of their family.

"You guys play together first," Ruby tells the kid, "Sapphire and I have some work to do together first. I promise, we'll play a game after!"

The group of kids cheered and ran off outside to try to play their own game.

Garnet was now in Sapphire's arms, somehow running into the room without Ruby knowing, and who was really heavy now as a five-year-old.

Ruby placed her sunglasses on Garnet's face, since she continuously tried to grab at them the moment she saw her.

"She's been excited to meet her new mothers since she learned how to talk!" Her caretaker chortled. "Of course I had to tell her that her mothers are Icy and Ruby Harris right away. The TV has been her home."

"Well, now she finally gets to come home with us." Sapphire said as she kissed Garnet's cheek.

"Now, the fun part!" the woman clapped her hands together. "We must get through some paperwork!"

* * *

Garnet was left with the other kids to try to play basketball with them. She was frantically trying to keep up with the older kids.

Ruby can see them through the window, wanting to help and play with Garnet  _badly_ , but she has to stay and do paperwork as a good parent should!

"She has no health problems, except her sensitive eyes due to heterochromia iridium." She hears vaguely.

"Ruby?"

She shoots her attention back to the other two, "So should she wear sunglasses all the time?"

"She loves to be outside, so it is preferable."

"Because she seems to love mine."

* * *

"Alright..." The caretaker puts the last paper on top of the pile beside her, "Congratulations Mrs. and Mrs. Harris, you can now,  _finally,_ take Garnet home."

"Thank you so much, miss. We'll be sure to visit you soon. There's no way we can thank you enough."

"Please, thank you. These kids have never been so excited here before."

Everyone laughed and looked at each other happily.

"Okay, Ruby. You can get Garnet now."

"First, let me play!" Ruby runs out, "What's the score, kids?!"

The two women laugh at her running out.

"So, you two will marry soon?" She ask.

Sapphire nods, "I've had this ring for five years. It's time for a wedding band."

"Well, it's beautiful you two love each other enough to wait for Garnet as well."

"She's... She's our daughter. It's been on our minds for a long time and it's time to finally make these dreams alive..."

They watched as Ruby lifted Garnet to shoot the ball into the basket.

"And she'll be my wife..."

* * *

"Okay, baby, are you ready?" Ruby asked as she buckled Garnet in. Luckily, they exchanged enough money for the driver to stay put in the black car.

"Yeah!" Garnet kicked her little feet.

"Alright! We're ready to go!"

Sapphire was sitting next to her in the car, resting her head more towards Garnet, showing that she's already tired.

"We need to go back to the hotel, sir." Ruby said as she filled the last and third seat in the back. The man already knew which hotel they were staying at.

She then rests her head on Sapphire's shoulder, "I can't wait to go home..."

"Just one more day," Sapphire replied. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Mummy, don't be sleepy!" Garnet exclaimed, still full of energy.

"I'm sorry, love... Mommy is tired..." Sapphire grinned slightly.

"Mom is tired, too..." Ruby joined.

And throughout the ride back to the hotel, Garnet stared out of the window, to see more of England for the first time.

* * *

"Okay, we're finally back!" Ruby announced as they walked into the hotel room. Sapphire held Garnet in her arms as Ruby held her soon-to-be-wife's purse and a bag of snacks they had in case.

"Alright, you two can play while I rest and call my sister," Sapphire said happily.

"First!" Ruby grabbed her phone out, "Family photo!"

Sapphire sat on the queen-sized bed as Garnet was placed on her lap. Ruby sat next to them, aiming the front-facing camera at them.

"Cheese!"


	18. Chapter 18

The couple hasn't seen each other that day. It was the beginning of the new year, January 1st, and it was pretty much 4 AM.

New Years is usually time that families stay together and celebrate for a whole new year. But, with Garnet now a part of their family and they have been working hard to finally get back to their careers, they had one more thing to finally do.

Which is the last on the bucket list: get married.

Ruby was with Garnet, Amethyst, Jasper, and Peridot getting ready elsewhere. Sapphire was with Pearl, Lapis, Rose, and Topaz getting ready near the venue.

They were separate for a whole day as a superstitious recommendation from Rose.

"Today's the day, Sapphy!" Topaz grabs her sister's hands, "You're getting married! My little sis will no longer need me or call me!"

"Topaz, don't be like that!" Sapphire laughs out, "Garnet needs to be with you, too! And I would never want you to be alone for so long."

"Laffy Saffy, I'm already crying, don't do this!"

Sapphire was standing on a pedestal as women around her was dressing her in a long white wedding dress, with a long tail cathedrale behind her and bedazzled along her floor length ball gown. Her dress was an off-the-shoulder, revealing shoulders and collarbone, with shear fabric falling off her shoulders. Her hair was up in a bun and her veil attached to it, reaching down to her elbows.

"How do I look?" Sapphire asks, since she hasn't seen herself in the mirror. She still has her bangs over her eyes.

"Absolutely gorgeous, Sapphire," Rose clapped her hands together.

"You look great," Lapis said with a small grin. It didn't feel genuine, but she tried her best.

"You're beautiful!" Pearl was helping with fixing along with the other stylists.

"You can't see until they're done." Rose warned.

"Right," Sapphire stayed still. She was silent for a moment, "I wish dad can walk me down the aisle..."

"I tried, Sapphy, but he just couldn't convince himself to even think about coming." Topaz sighed.

Sapphire held back her tears, "I'm happy you're here, Topaz."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

* * *

"No, Ruby, you CANNOT take the phone! It's a picture of your wife and kid, and you CANNOT see your fu-YOUR WIFE." Amethyst grabbed Ruby's phone and held it away from the bride as much as possible.

The squad was in

Ruby sighed as she feels Garnet pull on her jacket.

"Yes, baby?" She changed her attitude very quickly.

"When do we see mummy?" Garnet asked.

"When we go to the place where we get married." Ruby said happily.

She was dressed in a tuxedo, the blazer was a dark red and black slacks. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail of curly hair, she had a black dress shirt, and a red bow tie, fitting to her figure very well and comfortably. Her shoes, however, were just the pink-and-blue ones she wears to her games. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Garnet was wearing something similar, with a purple blazer and actual black shoes. She was still wearing Ruby's sunglasses from when she was finally adopted.

As for everyone else, their outfits were similar to the same ones they wore  _way back_ when they dressed for their basketball games.  **(Please refer back to _Hyper, Much?_ if you do not know what those outfits looked like.)**

"Bruh, you're going to get game tonight." Jasper wolf-whistled from a few feet away.

"I don't think I can, Garnet is here." Ruby chuckles.

"Um, we're here." Amethyst hinted.

"Yeah, like I trust you with my kid. I'll just leave her with Rose, if anything."

"You know what, I've never felt so woke in my life and it's FOUR THIRTY IN THE MORNING. Also, I can't believe I agree with you."

"Sorry, Sapphire and I agree that mornings are our favorite time."

"Too bad it's too cold. We're stuck in a church." Jasper scoffed.

"Hey," Amethyst cuts in, "Who else is coming?"

"I invited my team and I think Sapphire invited a lot of her famous singer-friends." Ruby tried to recall.

"Oooooooooh, I can't wait to meet those hottie-hots." Jasper literally rubbed her hands together.

"Oh no you don't. Don't get near them."

"You're impossible."

"You're thirsty."

"Hey! Watch it, this is Ruby's special day!" Amethyst stops the quarrel. "Besides, it's time to go! MOVE!"

* * *

"Can I look now?" Sapphire asks with excitement.

"Yes!" Pearl allowed her the right of way.

Sapphire does so, gasping and covering her mouth with her hand right away as soon as she saw. She had confidence throughout her life, but at that moment, she reached a peak she didn't know she could even reach of confidence.

"I look so beautiful..." Sapphire said in a cracking voice. She was hiccuping and sniffling from the sight.

Everyone in the room stayed silent to allow Sapphire to take in the view. Everyone agreed; she was like a princess. For Topaz, she tried her hardest to make sure Sapphire felt the way she did in this very moment. At times, she did believe it, but most times Sapphire knew she was doing it because she was her sister.

Now, Sapphire felt like a princess because she  _really_ did.

"God, I'm a crying mess. I'd never thought I'd be here or it would even be happening!" Sapphire said truthfully.

"Aw, baby sis, don't cry!"

"Oh my goodness, it's time for the ceremony to begin! We have to get Sapphire ready to walk down the aisle!" Pearl said hurriedly.

* * *

"Hurry hurry hurry!" Amethyst repeated like a mantra as the group, along with Garnet, ran to the chapel from their limo.

Ruby pushes the tall wooden doors open to see the pews were, surprisingly, full.

It was the damn paparazzi and news outlets recording the whole thing.

The entire church was as expected. Wooden pews, white walls with statues and paintings all over it, a large alter, and an area for the band to play their music. She couldn't believe that there's people at such an early hour.

"I knew this wouldn't be sacred..." Ruby mumbled.

"Oh my him, why are they here?" Amethyst whispered angrily.

"I dunno, but we just have to deal. You guys sit... Garnet and I will stand at the alter and get ready."

"You got it."

Ruby carries Garnet in her arms, "Are you ready, baby?"

"Mhm!"


	19. Chapter 19

Ruby was shaking and fiddling with her hands as she waited. She was just standing with the priest, whom she made small talk with, and she watched the large doors to just OPEN ALREADY-

There was white carpet going along the aisle where Sapphire is going to walk, white flowers and white drapes hanging everywhere. Garnet had a big role to play, being the ring bearer, and Rose allowed Steven to be the one to put flowers down the aisle.

Why?

Well, let's just say Garnet preferred to hold rings.

The music suddenly started playing, signalling that the bride is ready to walk down.

Ruby suddenly stiffens and freezes up. First, she saw all her friends being the bridesmaids and groomsmen, all giving her encouraging looks and whispers. Wearing light purple dresses and suits, Ruby will not realize that they're dress the way they do for a reason. All Ruby told them is, "just match." And, since everyone chose Ruby's red jacket for her, Sapphire's last-minute add to her dress will make sense later.  **(Other than the fact that she _is_ blue.)**

Then, Garnet came out with the rings and the pillow they sat atop of, walking directly behind Rose and Jasper at the end of the lines. She still wore her sunglasses indoors because she is super cool!

Next, was Steven tossing the flowers down next to the pews. He has grown up significantly since the last time they saw him. He, too, was also wearing a purple jacket, but with a yellow star where the handkerchief was supposed to be for his own little flare.  **(He should be 13 or 14, in this series.)**

Ruby can actually feel herself sweating. She was shaking in anticipation to finally see Sapphire and make her her DAMN WIFE FINALLY.

She sees the large doors finally open, after everyone who already walked down the aisle stood on their respective sides, and her eyes widen.

Sapphire walked down with Topaz, arms linked, and her other hand had her bouquet of flowers.

"You look stunning, Sapphy," Topaz complimented for the millionth time through a almost-inaudible whisper.

"Thank you," Sapphire appreciated the many compliments she has gotten that day. "I don't like the paparazzi being here."

"I'll try to get rid of them. I'll probably get some of Ruby's basketball team to do it."

"Thank you."

The two then looked up at the alter, only to see Ruby crying her eyes out and using the back of her hands to wipe away her rivers of tears.

"Everything I ever wanted... Be in a relationship for 12 years and still make them cry with my beauty." Topaz didn't like admitting her envy. She was well in her 30's and has since given up, but still dreamed about what it would be like.

Sapphire didn't reply.

"I'm sorry, now's not the time. This is your day."

Sapphire finally arrived to the alter and Topaz went back to Ruby's side to whisper something to the oldest woman, presumably the coach.

"Good evening everybody." The old priest started the ceremony, "Welcome to the wedding of Bride and Bride. I am a Los Angeles Wedding Officiant, and a Life-Cycle Celebrant. It is my honor to be officiating this wedding. Before we begin, please turn all electronics and phones off or on silent."

"Welcome. We are thrilled that so many of you could make it here today. We are here today to join these two in a life of mutual commitment. It is appropriate for all of you to witness and participate in their union. The union of two people makes us aware of the changes wrought by time. But the new relationship will continue to draw much of its beauty from the intimate associations of their past."

Topaz told the coach about the paparazzi and asked if it was too much to "escort them out." She sees that they have not started taking pictures yet, which was strange to say the least.

"Sure," she agreed, and then whispered, "Team, let's get the paparazzi out of here."

Two whole aisles started to move and go to the back and started to talk to the camera crew.

That didn't stop the ceremony; everyone in the room just silently agreed that paparazzi is very annoying.

As the team left to the back, one of the teammates wink at Topaz, sending her heart into a racing mess.

She was in such a shocked state when she sat down, she missed half the reading Ruby and Sapphire chose:

"...You have each offered yourself to the other as a boundless field of understanding, of enrichment, of mutually increased sensibility. You will meet above all by entering into and constantly sharing one another's thoughts, affections, and dreams. There alone, sharing one another's thoughts, affections, and dreams. There alone, as you know, in spirit, which is arrived through flesh, you will find no disappointments, no limits. There alone the skies are ever open for your love. There alone lies the great road ahead..."

The priest continues, "Do you, Ruby, take Sapphire to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Ruby, even after all that time as passed, was still sniffling, "I do."

"Do you take Sapphire to be your partner in life and sharing your path, equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad until death do you part?"

"I do."

Do you Ruby, take Sapphire to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Ruby choose Sapphire to be your partner in life, to support and respect her in her successes and as well her failures, to nurture her, and to grow with her throughout the seasons of your life together?"

"I do."

"Do you Ruby, accept Sapphire as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small?"

"I do."

These were recited again through Sapphire, who was doing her best not crying as much as Ruby was.

She sighs at the end, obviously showing that her heart was racing now.

"You have for each other special rings – symbols that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of your vows this day, which will make you wife and wife."

Garnet then walked up to her moms with the white pillow in her hands, the rose gold rings sitting on top of it.

Ruby grabs the smaller ring, sliding it onto Sapphire's left ring finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you."

In response Sapphire said, "I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart."

Sapphire does the same to Ruby's, "Ruby, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love. "

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows and commitments that we have made."

The priest goes on, "Now, if anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The church was silent. The paparazzi was forced out at this point.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Delmarva, I hereby pronounce you wife and wife. Ruby,"You may now kiss your bride."

Ruby grabs her by the waist as Sapphire puts her free hand on Ruby's cheek into a deep kiss.

As the crowd clap loudly, even Jasper was crying on the sidelines.

During the claps, the priest announces, "Family and Friends", I present to you Ruby and Sapphire Harris."

* * *

It took a while for people to go to the hall they chose for the reception. Round white tables with purple flowers decorated in the middle of them, red, blue, and purple colors scattered and placed everywhere, the middle was empty for the dancing, and a DJ and bar with a variety of drinks to choose from.

Everyone sat down, after Ruby and Sapphire sat down first at their own separate table. Food was served right away in appetizer, entree, and dessert. Appetizer and entree was a choice of meat, fish, or a more vegetarian option. The dessert was a surprise depending on the person.

The servers were people hired by Sapphire's manager, without really warning her, but luckily she met them beforehand and they were all good to go.

Every course was served once everyone was done eating or looked to be. There were no complaints, except for Garnet who wanted to be with her moms, but their friends did a good job on keeping her at bay for as long as possible.

However, Amethyst was best man.

She stands up with a champagne glass in her hand, filled with the drink. Because of her height, she told her friends to move their empty plates, and stood up on the white table.

She taps her fork on the glass, "YO! CAN I GET Y'ALL ATTENTION?!"

"Oh my fucking god..." Ruby was slightly regretting this decision.

"First off, I'd like to say, congratulations to my best friends in the whole universe, for finally getting married after, what... 12 YEARS?! Ruby, we met when we were young. Imagine this, third grade us, she was like 2 inches tall, shooting hoops and I was trying to show her up on that court. OBVIOUSLY... I lost, but we became friends, because I wanted to learn her moves. Now, here we are, 28-years-old and while you've accomplished everything you have right now with those cool basketball moves, while I have may have those skills, don't use them."

Her speech was making people laugh so far.

"Anyway, Ruby taught me a lot. Those two met during our Sophomore and her Junior year of high school, when me and other her other friends sitting here with me were a bunch of idiots. These two bonded at a huge party  _this person_ ," she points at Jasper, "planned. I bet at the time, you guys didn't think it would lead to now. I now understand, from what I see from you two, that love has never been more alive. I played around, I messed with people's feelings, I didn't think of consequences, but now I know that  _that_ part of me was a DUMB. ASS."

"Ruby will be and always will be the greatest person I've ever met. She seems calm now, but the her back then, loud and honest, but she will always be my impulse control."

"I l... I love you two a lot! As crazy as it sounds, and I don't say it a lot, sorry bae, and just. TO RUBY AND SAPPHIRE."

**"TO RUBY AND SAPPHIRE."**

Followed by cheers, everyone clapped to Amethyst speech that was obviously made on the spot.

"Now, to start the first dance, I am honored to announce Ruby and Sapphire Harris!"

The semi-slow music started playing as the newlyweds stood up.

"We practiced day and night, love," Sapphire hooked her arm with Ruby's, "Are you ready?"

"Been ready from the moment I proposed."

The dance was a formal slow dance, Ruby with a hand on the other's hip and Sapphire's on the other's shoulder, and hand-in-hand, dancing along the middle floor.

"I'm sorry Pearl, I'll be a better girlfriend when this reception is over." Amethyst whispered when she jumped off the table.

Pearl just smiled, "I should be saying that to you."


	20. Chapter 20

(Skipped because I felt comfortable with that. Sorry.)

_"Aaaaaaaannd, welcoming back after six years off the court, RUUUUUUUUBYYYYYYY HAAAAARRIIIIIIISSS! Give it up for the DELMARVA FUUUUUUSSIIIOOOOONNNNSSS!"_

Ruby ran out first with her team following behind. The full house cheered and roared as she went to their side of the court to start doing layups and warmups. Since then, a lot of her teammates have retired and now a lot of younger players were on the team.

She missed being a rookie for a few seconds, but she was going to be senior player eventually. She was on the edge of retirement age, but she wanted to prove that her pride was still strong within her.

She won for her friends, her family, and now who else?

"GO MOMMY!" Garnet tried to scream at her mom on the court. She sat on Sapphire's lap, who was also starting her singing career again, but took time out to see Ruby's return-game.

Right, her daughter.

She ran around with a smile on her face. She didn't hear the other team being announced.

* * *

"WOO! RUBY! Holy fuck I can't believe she's back!" Amethyst clapped and whooped on the couch.

These three has since graduated and moved farther away from the university. Or well, Amethyst cheered with a large bowl of popcorn and extra large pop, alone. She has since moved in with Pearl, after settling some minor issues and differences the two had. Peridot was sent to a completely different state, further west, and working in some fancy-schmancy tech laboratory.

As for Jasper...

"No way..."

* * *

Well I'll be damned...

"Jasper?!" Ruby called out to the other side of the court as Jasper ran back to her line of teammates.

"Hey!" She said with a sharp and toothy grin. She was clad in black-and-yellow, with "Earthlings" written on her jacket.

Even though both were 29 at this point, the two instantly went into their complicated handshake only they and their old high school team knew.

"You made it to the pros, man! Congrats!"

"Thanks! I was drafted in, first pick!"

"That's great! But, never thought that I'd see the day we would be going against each other."

"Yeah... Good luck, Rube. We'll always be a Gem at heart, right?" She shows her fist for a fist bump.

She does so, her smaller fist hitting against her larger one, "Right. Good luck."

Right on cue, the buzzer goes off for the team to go to their sides and talk to their coach.

The two split, feeling a sudden barrier between them, but continued to go on their way as their shoes faintly squeak in each step.

* * *

Ruby felt good, now back in her smooth uniform. It was a home game, so the uniform was white with black-and-teal floating around on jersey.

As always, Ruby was the first five to start the game.

She watched as Jasper did her usual stance as the center.

Ruby was so distracted, almost, but with the blow of the whistle, the ball was thrown up and tossed to her teammates. It was immediately passed to her, running to the opposite side of the court with no one close behind. At the three-point line, she shoots the first points with ease.

Easy three points.

You still got it, Ruby.

The fans cheered as they saw this signature move. Ruby ran to the opposite side of the court with a large smile on her face.

"Nice job, Ruby!" Jasper yelled out.

Something didn't feel right about that. But she looks right, to see her family front row with their "Harris" gear on, waving at her proud and encouraging.

* * *

Amethyst watched with wide eyes and focus as the game played out.

The front door jingled slightly, opening and revealing Pearl, newly-30 and tired from her work.

"Hey babe," Amethyst started to tap the available seat to her right, "Watch with me."

"Is Ruby back?" Pearl takes her leather jacket off and places it on the coat rack next to the door. She quickly walks by Amethyst and sits down gently, crossing her legs in the process.

"Not just Ruby," Amethyst places her arm around her, "Jasper is on the other team. Can you believe that?"

"Really? I didn't know that she was still aiming to be in the WNBA."

"Me neither, but she's good at surprising people."

* * *

The game was a blur.

Back and forth, back and forth, the game continued on and on, drowned by the adrenaline-filled audience. The score has been neck-and-neck for nearly the whole game, but the Fusions has been ahead by three points since the start.

102 to 99.

It was nearing the end. Fourth quarter, foul after foul, timeout after timeout. Three and a half minutes left. Ruby had the ball.

She dodged and passed three of the opposing team, but then she was face-to-face with Jasper.

Their eye contact was almost painful, staring into them felt as if she was hiding something. Ruby takes a deep breath.

She makes an attempt to go around her, but every Earthling she passed rushed out her, pushing her into the sidelines.

Ruby landed on one leg and the feeling was all too familiar.

The strong pull in her calf, the collapse, and then falling over and sliding into the opposite side of the court.

But it was different. Her ankle felt detached and throbbed, but simultaneously numb. Her head pulsed hard as she was losing consciousness.

Her vision blurred and all she heard was the whistle being blown.

"Ruby!"

_"Harris is down, folks! And out so soon!"_

Fuck it all! FUCK IT ALL! Fuck...

* * *

"Shit..." Amethyst watched the deja vu moment happen on the screen.

She leaned forward as Pearl had her hands over her mouth, shocked by the moment.

"I-I..." Amethyst was distraught. Terrified for her. It was all too similar to what happened.

"It... I-It was Jasper, Pearl! I know it!" Amethyst always had the suspicion that Jasper had hidden envy.

"Fuck!" Amethyst yelled out. "We have to go! We have to see her!"

* * *

"Mommy, is mum okay?" Garnet asked, obvious hurt in her voice.

Sapphire was running to the limo, her daughter hanging on for dear life in her arms. Realizing that they had to leave after seeing men in black with a red cross on their back came in with a gurney. Ruby has been unresponsive since she landed on the wooden floor with a thud.

"She's fine, baby. We just have to see her wherever she's going, okay?"

Sapphire let the white lie pass. She remembers the scenario all too well. Hell, Ruby was disabled for most of their friendship and their benefits before officially becoming a couple.

She jumps into the black limo, seeing in the corner of her eye that Ruby was being put into the ambulance.

"Delmarva Hospital, please!" Sapphire demanded in worry.

* * *

Ruby was rushed in, the paramedics running to an available room to be placed on a hospital bed and on oxygen while she's passed out.

Sapphire ran right in with Garnet, finally on her feet, but she wasn't allowed in just yet.

She can see Ruby, out cold and getting her foot and leg observed.

She sighs and goes to sit in the waiting room.

There was actually hurt and sick people sitting around her, but she couldn't care. She simply shielded Garnet from a few.

The place smelled of sawdust and faintly blood, with a hint of air freshener that is not working.

They all recognized her, which lifted their spirits up, as they smiled brightly.

"Sapphy," She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Amethyst, Pearl!" Sapphire was shocked to see them. She stands to hug them both.

"We were watching the game and we saw the whole thing." Pearl pats and rubs Sapphire's back as she hugged, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking Ruby that when she wakes up..." Sapphire sniffled.

She lets go of them, then grabs Garnet to carry her.

"Who knows how long she'll be out."


	21. Chapter 21

It was until two days later.

Ruby woke up, unhappy and not saying a word.

She woke up alone in the room, only the beeping machine filling the air. She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. Her leg was wrapped in white bandages and hanging on a sling. She had a deep and sinking feeling that her career was over. Just when she got back.

She knew that Jasper was up to no good. She loved to win and be better; Ruby just didn't know that she would do just about anything to win.

The door opens, slightly startling her, causing the beeping to speed up.

It was Sapphire, holding a sleeping Garnet in her arms, with her bangs out her eyes. She looked exhausted and looked stressed out herself. She decided to wear an eyepatch, probably to not freak anyone out.

"R-Ruby?" She murmured as she looked at her wife, on the verge of tears.

"Sapphy..." Ruby sits up, feeling a throbbing in her head.

She walked up slowly, with tears flowing down and a forced smile, twitching at the corners.

"Are you okay?" Ruby placed a hand on Sapphire's arm, rubbing her thumb gently on her soft skin.

"I'm fine." Sapphire replies. "Are you okay?"

"Well, I felt something wrong... Jasper just felt like a different person."

Sapphire doesn't reply. She simply sits down by the bed.

"What's going to happen? Playing was your dream..."

"Well... I've been pro since I was eighteen, Sapphire. I missed out most of my career for Garnet and I don't regret that a single bit. I just want to ask Jasper why she did what she did."

"I saw her face when she bumped into you. It looked intentional and looked... happy that she did that."

"Did they win the game?"

"Your coach told me it ended up being a tie, so they had overtime. They won and apparently Jasper kept making a bunch of personal fouls."

Ruby sighs again, more upset with Jasper than anything else.

"Please, if Jasper decides to come by, let her."

* * *

"Should I talk to her?" Amethyst came by alone. It was a week later, where Ruby was still bed-ridden and still not ready to hear her news about her leg.

She was in rough shape as well. The bags under her eyes and her ruffled clothing spoke a lot about how she felt the past couple of days.

"No, thank you, but I want us to talk. Can we talk about something else?"

Ruby just wanted it done once and for all.

She still wasn't sure if her career was even over. All she wanted to do was talk to Jasper and settle every question she had floating in her head.

"Well, I can totally bring you a mess of that cafeteria food! I'll roll it up and try to make it into the most  _fucked_ burrito of all time." Amethyst stands up, a determined smile on her face and rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah! But, ew, don't make it look like you fucked it."

"No promises!" Amethyst left to her task.

Ruby had the TV on, watching some talk show, which was very dramatic and the two guests were fighting each other.

"Mom!" The door opens, Garnet running in all bundled in warm clothing, "How are you?!"

The weather has gotten suddenly colder, constantly raining, freezing, and windy at dangerous speeds.

She's a little taller than other kids her age, resting her head and her arms on the bed at Ruby's legs.

"Mom is fine, baby." Ruby runs and pets Garnet's big curly hair, similar to Ruby's hair. "Have you been taking care of mommy?"

"Mhm!"

Sapphire has been working and doing interviews for her new album. She was a little glammed up in full makeup and a blue dress, coming from another interview.

"Be wary of Amethyst, she's going to come in with cafeteria food."

"Ma'am," they heard as the door opens again, "Where are you going with that?"

"Um, to Ruby."

"Ma'am, uh, miss, why are you-

Amethyst slides in with a mountain of food on a paper plate, and then lets the door close, locking it while her other hand balanced the plate.

"I got this." Amethyst said with a proud grin.

The food was everything including desserts all wrapped in what looks like mashed potatoes with gravy drizzled on.

"It's not a burrito, but! I give you a cake!" She places it on Ruby's lap, despite how hot and gluttonous it was, smelled like nothing.

"Thanks..." Ruby knew damn well that Amethyst wanted at least half of the shit.

"And Sapphy! You're here! With lil' G-Squad." Amethyst ruffles with Garnet's hair.

"We're trying to see her as often as we can. I see you're fine, Amethyst."

"To be real, I've never been so down in a depression hole in my life! But hey, things get better."

"Optimism gets people through things somehow."

Ruby ate the food in little bites, all the conflicting flavors mixing horribly together, but she smiled, nonetheless.

* * *

"Mrs. Harris?" The doctor walks in. It has been three days since.

It was a woman, tired and hair greying, white lab coat over her casual blue dress shirt and beige slacks.

"Yes?" Ruby perks up.

"How are you feeling? It's been a week or two. I hope you aren't getting sick of the room."

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Is it the day?"

"Yes. Your tests show that you pulled ligaments and sprained your right ankle. On top of that, your gastrocnemius was also teared from trying to regain your balance."

Ruby nodded. "Does that mean...?"

"Luckily, you can take a month off and rest, maybe two just to be sure. Near the end, you can take physical therapy to walk again."

This was just what Ruby wanted to hear. She smiled widely.

"And I know you want to hear this so, you can play basketball again, just take a few more precautions."

"Thank you, doctor! Man, that's great news!"

"Enjoy your stay here, while you're at it. I'll come in weekly to check your leg."

* * *

"Holy fuck, dude!" Amethyst paced back and forth. It has been two more days since.

Obviously, she was in a better mood. She was probably more excited than Ruby. She was only in a flannel and jeans, slightly damp from the cold raining.

"I know, right?!"

They sure do act like they're still sixteen.

"I can't believe the first time, you were stuck in a cast for months! I feel like you literally, you know-

She started to make weird noises, clicking and whistling, "with Sapphire with that thing on."

_Oh._

"Just say fucking! There's no one in here but us!"

"I'm so happy you admitted that to me! After so many years!"

Ruby shook her head. They're grown ass adults, but they still talk about it like they just learned it.

There was only one last thing to do.

"How should I approach Jasper?"

Amethyst stops pacing around, "Man, I-I dunno. I think being direct is your best shot. You know how Jasper is. I just hope that she'll listen. Direct, firm, straight to the point, and make sure that superiority thing doesn't get to her head?"

Ruby nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and shit!


End file.
